Dekupool
by TheDevilZero
Summary: En un mundo donde el 80% de las personas tienen superpoderes. Hay solo tres maneras de hacer las cosas, como héroes como villanos... y como Deadpool. Resumen y título provisorio
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Hoy su querido autor les traigo un nuevo fic.**

 **Si, ya lo sé, Nombre del asco y el resumen puede mejorar. Es temporal. Si tenen alguna idea díganla para cambiarlos.**

 **Sé que algunos estaban esperando una actualización. Pero no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea esto.**

 **Vamos a aclarar unas cosas. En primera Izuku no tendrá el One for All. Porque tendrá las habilidades de Deadpool.**

 **Ósea que Izuku SERA la versión de Deadpool en esa realidad**

 **El DP original no estará mucho tiempo en pantalla**

 **Este fic no tiene relación con ese otro fic de BnHXDeadpool.**

 **Si tienen mas preguntas dejen un Review y tratare de responderles sin darles Spoilers.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

-(Esta mancha no sale)- Pensamientos

 **[Obviamente]** \- Cuadro Blanco.

 ***Lamela, asegúrate que está muerto*** \- Cuadro Amarillo

* * *

Dicen hay dos cosas infinitas: El universo y la estupidez humana. Y del Universo no estoy seguro.

Albert Einstein.

Mediante esta frase... me inspire para crear algo.

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, animales y personas que no se identifican con ninguno de los géneros antes presentados.

Les presento esta historia.

Advertencia: Está historia contendrá locura, chistes y referencias que pueden ser muy fuertes y un tanto insultantes para cierto público. Entre ellos Yaoi, drogas, humor negro, alcoholismo y esas cosas.

Todo con el sentido del humor de Deadpool.

Se preguntarán porque esta advertencia es parte de la historia...

La respuesta es para no perder el hilo de la historia. Es que escribí esto todo continuado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Leer con voz de doblaje chafa español de España o Antonio Banderas... de acuerdo a su presupuesto)

En una habitación levemente iluminada podemos ver a algunos de los mejores doctores de la cuidad. Todos ellos certificados y con altos honores, y por si fuera poco poseen la autorización de usar sus Kosei.

Pero pese a todo esto no podían encontrar sentido a lo que sus ojos vieron, las pruebas comprobaron y vieron con sus propios ojos.

Frente a ellos estaba el objeto de su incredulidad. Un pequeño niño de no más de cuatro años con el pelo verde vestido sólo con una bata de hospital.

Pero lo que más impresionaba a estos era el hecho de que a este niño había sido diagnosticado carente de Kosei, hace poco menos de una semana estaba presentando uno.

Y no uno cualquiera, uno que lo obtuvo o lo despertó, según su creencia en una situación muy especial...

Cuando murió.

Más temprano ese día...

(Párale con la voz)

* * *

En medio de una calle, más específicamente frente al jardín de niños, estaba un pequeño niño con el pelo y ojos verdes, vestido con un trajecito de color celeste, un sombrero de color amarillo, zapatos negros y en su mano su lonchera con el dibujo de All Might.

Pero el niño tenía un semblante triste, se podía ver en su cara rastros de lágrimas secas.

Hace dos días le habían diagnosticado que no poseía un Quirk, eso quería decir que nunca podría ser un héroe. La noche anterior se había sentado frente a la computadora para ver un video donde All Might salvaba a la gente, una y otra vez.

Su madre devastada por esto solo pudo abrazarlo mientras repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas...

"Lo siento"

El niño se limpio la nariz, el día siguiente a eso fue bastante pesado. No hablo con nadie, ni con los maestros y menos con los niños. Incluso no respondió ni una sola de las provocaciones de Kacchan. El cual, desde que había despertado si Kosei se había vuelto francamente odioso.

Ahora mismo el niño estaba esperando que su madre lo recogiera, llevaba 10 minutos de retraso.

En ese momento Izuku vio al otro lado de la calle una máquina expendedora, la cual tenía todavía existencias de yogurt, jugo de varias frutas distintas y algunos postres.

\- (Quizás algo dulce me anime)- Pensó el niño, aun tenía un poco de dinero en su bolsillo, lo suficiente para un postre.

Miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y comenzó a atravesarla.

El destino es una cosa caprichosa dicen unos... Pero todos sabemos que el karma es una perra.

 **RUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM**

\- ¿Eh?

Una motocicleta apareció de la nada.

 **CRASH**

Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 minutos antes.

 **(Deadpool Pov)**

Bien, recapitulemos lo que ha pasado los últimos días. Me he involucrado de alguna manera con un sujeto llamado "El Observador" el cual quiere que recorra distintas realidades para crear un equipo de Deadpools para derrotar al malo.

La verdad me distraje a medio camino y no le escuche el final.

Ahora mismo me estaba dirigiendo a reclutar a una versión más joven de mí. Kidpool para los menos entendidos o Tito.

Pero el portal tuvo un error y me mando a cuatro realidades de distancia y termine en esta realidad la cual está siendo creada por un tipo, el cual trata de que la historia sea comprensible para todo el público.

 ***Te estás refiriendo a los que no leyeron ni un solo número de nosotros ¿verdad?***

 **[Obviamente, hay muchos que solo vieron la película]**

 ***Pero... ¿En qué exactamente nos basaremos?***

 **[En una mezcla variada de varios cómics, series, chistes, memes, un poco de todo como siempre]**

Eh... chicos. Estoy muy ocupado haciendo mi monólogo en mi cabeza para explicar cómo llegamos aquí y les agradecería que no interrumpan a nuestros lectores.

 ***Lo siento***

 **[Mil disculpas]**

Volviendo al tema, cuando llegue logre hacer que un honorable ciudadano me prestara su motocicleta y su brebaje pata aplacar mi sed.

 **[Básicamente amenazaste a un pandillero y le robaste su motocicleta y su cerveza]**

 ***En nuestra defensa él nos lo estaba incitando con la mirada***

Eso no es relevante por el momento. El punto es que ahora estoy conduciendo una motocicleta mientras bebo una cerveza bien fría. No me preocupo por mí, no puedo morir. Y francamente no me importan los peatones.

 **RUUUUUUUUUM**

Decidí acelerar un poco más para probar el motor. Di una vuelta en la esquina, la cuadra parecía una especie de guardería o algo así. A esta hora debería estar cerrada.

No me espere a en medio de la calle apareciera un niño con el pelo verde.

\- ¿Eh?

 **CRASH**

Se sintió como si hubiera chocado contra una lomada. Se me cayó la cerveza para colmo. Frene con todo. El lugar se lleno del sonido del neumático y el olor a caucho quemado.

Me baje de la motocicleta y me acerqué para ver con que había chocado.

 **(Tercera persona Pov)**

\- Oh, dios... Oh eso no está bien... No, no, no... Eso no se te va a pasar caminando... Oh, es tan asqueroso... Lo siento tanto.- La escena en la que quedó el pobre chico no podía ser descrita con simples palabras. Pero podríamos decir que parecía una lasaña vegetariana con mostaza aplastada con desprecio y odio por una rueda, todo rociado con cerveza- Creo que debí fijarme mejor en mi camino.

 ***¿Que vamos a hacer?*** -Pregunto la caja amarilla.

 **[¿Como que "Que vamos a hacer"? Tenemos que ayudarlo. Ya tenemos a la Secretaria de la niñez tras nosotros, no necesitamos más problemas de esa clase]**

\- Joder- Gruño Wade. No tenía tiempo para más problemas infantiles, ahora también estaba el tema de que necesitaba formar el equipo. En la mayoría de las realidades siempre la caga.

Wade pateó la botella de cerveza, haciendo que un poco de materia gris y gotas de alcohol volarán antes de caer al asfaltado.

En cada realidad que iba siempre se encontraba con algún problema causado por él. Pareciera que todos los problemas le siguen a Wade Wilson.

Una lámpara se encendió encima de de la cabeza de Deadpool. Lámpara que atrajo y quemo a un insecto.

Si los problemas siguen a Wade Wilson entonces necesitan a un Deadpool que no sea Wade Wilson.

 ***¿Que vas a hacer?***

\- No hace falta preguntar lo que sabemos pues compartimos cuerpo, mente y lo que nos cuelga entre las piernas.

 **[Pero el asunto es… ¿resultara?]**

-Habrá que probarlo- Por lo menos si no funcionaba aun tenían una pala para limpiar desastre.

Deadpool saco un cuchillo de su bota derecha y se corto las venas de la muñeca. Colocó dicha herida sangrante sobre la embarrada de niño y dejo que su sangre entrará en el.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando Wade escucho el sonido del corazón del infante. Permitió que una sonrisa apareciera bajo su máscara cuando vio al chico rearmarse a un ritmo un poco más rápido que el mismo.

\- Bien, creo que es tiempo para que Tito tenga un hermanito. Bienvenido al equipo Kinderpool.

 **[Sabes que ponerle "Pool" al final no lo hace un DP ¿Verdad?]**

 ***¿Qué me dices de Pandapool, o Duckpool... o...***

 **[Está bien, captó el punto. Pero no podemos llamarlo "Kinderpool" cuando crezca]**

 ***Me gusta Tito Verde, por su pelo***

 **[¿Será natural?]**

-Se queda Kinderpool o Tito Verde por ahora… le veremos un nombre más adecuado cuando sea capaz de levantar una bazuca.

Así Wade recogió al niño inconsciente y se lo llevo al hospital recogiéndolo por el pie.

* * *

Y es así queridos amigos como llegamos hasta este punto.

Los doctores dejaron al niño descansar, sin notar que una sombra con un traje muy ajustado se colaba en la habitación.

El pequeño Izuku comenzaba a despertar, al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital.

\- ¿Como llegue aquí?-Pregunto el niño confundido.

\- Izuku Midoriya... - Dijo una voz profunda.

Al girarse, al pobre chico casi le da un paro pues en una de las esquinas había un hombre cubierto con un manto con capucha y en su mano un cilindro de metal.

\- ¿Q-quien eres?- Pregunto el niño con miedo.

\- Luke... yo... soy tu padre...- Dijo para quitarse la capucha para revelar a un sujeto con una máscara de color rojo y dos manchas negras al rededor de los ojos, y dos lentes blancos cubriendo los ojos.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- Dijo gritando por tal revelación. Pero luego se dio cuenta de un detalle- Un momento... yo no me llamo Luke.

\- Y yo no soy tu padre.- Dijo para quitarse el manto para revelar su traje rojo y negro ajustado con balas hasta donde llega la vista.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Yo soy el súper increíble, invencible, indestructible, el experto de armas, el amante rojo, el degenerado regenerativo... El Mercenario Bocazas... DEADPOOL.- Dijo para que detrás suyo saliera confeti y serpentinas.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?… Señor Pool.

 ***Ya me agrada este niño***

-Digamos que ahora que tienes un poder especial, he decidido llevarte a una aventura. O mejor dicho un internado para súper héroes.- Esperaba que esta mentira pusiera al niño de su lado para convencer a la madre. Así no hay problemas de ningún tipo.

\- Pero yo no tengo ningún poder- Dijo el niño algo decaído.

\- ¿A no?- Dijo para sacar un cuchillo dentado de su cinturón y apuñalar la mano del niño.

\- ¡¿Que estas-?!- El niño estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Mira...

Con lágrimas amenazando por salirse vio asombrado como la herida se cerraba como por arte de magia sin dejar ni una sola cicatriz.

Ahora Izuku miraba su mano con total fascinación.

\- ¿Qué me dices niño? ¿Estás dispuesto a acompañarme?- Dijo Wade al extenderle la mano.

Izuku no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Ahora tenía un Kosei y este héroe súper genial le ofrecía ser su compañero no tuvo que pensar mucho en su respuesta.

\- Si, acepto.- Dijo el niño esperando que él podría ser un héroe grandioso.

Lo que no supo es que el pobre había firmado un pacto con el mismo diablo.

-(Paso 1: Conseguir más miembros. Paso 2: entrenarlo y matar al malo. Paso 3: Conocer "personalmente y a fondo" a la madre de este niño. Paso 4: Ir a comer)- Básicamente ese era el plan de Deadpool.- (¿Cómo que "Básicamente" autor? Ese es todo el plan)

 **(Devil: No pienso responder esa pregunta** **)**

Esperemos que el niño sobreviva a lo que viene… ah, cierto. No pude morir…

Así Izuku….

Aprenderá que si el mundo está en blanco y negro sólo lo pintas de rojo.

Que no tienes que elegir entre una loli y una con oppai cuando puedes tener a ambas en tu Harem.

Que con un gran poder conlleva una gran IRESPONSABILIDAD.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **La verdad esta idea ha rondado mi mente desde hace algún tiempo.**

 **Sé que hay otra historia parecida, pero en este Deku es el protagonista. Y también la otra historia está en ingles así que será más agradable que este en español ¿no?**

 **Pues en este fic Izuku tendrá todo el equipo así como la mentalidad de Deadpool. Eso también incluye las cajas amarillas y blancas.**

 **Harem? Es muy posible. Dejen sugerencias.**

 **Es posible que otros Deadpools hagan apariciones, pero nada muy pesado.**

 **Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Y ya saben cómo va.**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO ESTA HISTORIA SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS.**

 **BYE**


	2. De vuelta a casa

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Debo decir que estoy impresionado del grado de aceptación que tuvo este fic. 24 Reviews y eso que solo fue el prologo. Y estoy muy agradecido con cada uno. Pero a hora vamos a lo que nos interesa, vamos a contestarlas.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola amigos, tranquilos, lo del nombre y la madre lo sabrán en este cap. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Omega9028: Tal vez, si te lo dijera seria spoiler.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Gracias, aunque el titulo, creo que lo dejare a menos de que se presente algo mejor. Es que es fácil deducir de que se trata.**

 **Ale: Gracias**

 **PinkieNeko09: Es posible, lo sabrás al final de cap.**

 **Rosmar34: Ese es el punto, no hay yaoi, solo bromas referentes a ello y la cultura popular.**

 **ThePenx: Ok. Veremos qué podemos hacer con eso.**

 **Tryndamer95: Gracias y aquí el cap 2**

 **Lord Azazel: Pues aquí está el cap 2.**

 **Emerl G: Gracias!**

 **Enightmare: Gracias por la recomendación. No me cargo la pagina pero creo que seria mejor si me mandas un PM. Y luego podremos hablar de ello.**

 **Etheros: Dos de ellas ya se me ocurren como incluirlas en el Harem. Las otras dos no se me ocurren. Si tienes una idea dímela. Pero gracias por el apoyo.**

 **SAMUROCK y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Pos tendrás que leerlo para averiguarlo.**

 **Dasabo: Gracias, lo he leído dese que me entere de su existencia. Es más pondré cosas interesantes de él.**

 **BigDragon500: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Kitsu: Gracias y a pedido del publico aquí está la continuación.**

 **Warlus999: Gracias por los nombres pero creo que lo dejare así por el momento.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: Ahora lo sabrás.**

 **Snoke: Gracias y solo espera que hay para más.**

 **Antares. StormRage: Solo espera… SE DESCONTROLARA MAS!**

 **Summoner. Dante: Gracias, he aquí la continuación.**

 **Xpegasox: Esas tres de seguro estarán, solo necesito la situación para poner a Midnight. Lo último tengo una historia con Fem Todoroki. Pero dependiendo de los fans puede que lo coloque o no.**

 **Fernando917: No tanto, tendras que leerlo para averiguarlo.**

 **Giuseppe: Gracias y aquí ya sabras algo de ello.**

 **Bueno, esas fueron todas las Review que tuvo el primer cap. Sé que fue un poco largo pero quería que sepan que analizo y valoro sus opiniones.**

 **Lo del título creo que lo dejare como dije antes, es que es fácil ver de qué va. Lo del resumen acepto sugerencias.**

 **Lo de las chicas hablaremos al final de fic.**

 **Tambien quisiera agradecer a Zero por la idea para el Op.*Aplausos del público***

 **Zero: Gracias, gracias, son muy amables.**

 **Azrael: Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea.**

 **Devil: No te sulfures. Ahora… AL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **[Gintama Op 9]**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve a Dekuppol caminado y luego se voltea para hacer una cara rara a la cámara, luego lo mismo para con Uraraka y Iida. Mientras que de forma intermitente aparece el título de "Dekuppol"

 **Sunda hitomi ga yobisamasu**

 **Wasurekaketeta seigikan segikan**

 **Sui mo amai mo shaburikusu**

 **Kyo no tema wa kanzen chou aku sa**

Se ve a Deku con su traje caminado por el distrito comercial, la imagen cambia a su yo actual, el sin mascara y su yo más joven. Luego se lo ve comiendo chimichangas. Luego posando desde un barranco. Y por ultimo rascándose en su casa.

 **Sanbun teki na kuchiburi de**

 **Yatara usobuku alien alien**

 **Norari kurari to tsumibukaki**

 **Tougenkyou ni good bye shitan naraba**

Se ve a Uraraka paseando junto a Pandapool y luego este último la lame. Luego vemos a Katsuki, kirishima y Kaminari bailando antes que llenen la pantalla. Luego a Iida caminando feliz mientras escucha a Hatsune Miku en el distrito. Justo antes de darse la vuelta y ver como la nave de lo Corps se acerca inminentemente.

 **Risou ni**

 **Chujitsuna**

 **Uh kibou wa**

 **Mada sutete wa ikenai sa**

Todos comienzan a correr, Izuku agarra a Iida mientras monta una motocicleta y Uraraka a Pandapool. Luego se ve a una Patrulla llena de los Corps persiguiendo a Deku. A los estudiantes de la clase 1-A corriendo también. Luego a los profesores de UA. Al presidente con una Magnum en una limosina con su perro. Justo antes de que Wade dispare un misil a Deku, generando mucho humo.

 **See-saw game wa tsuzuiteku**

 **Sou sou bokura mo yuzurenai**

 **Shiken shoubu ni yamitsuki de**

 **Mou doushitatte yamerarenaiya iya iya**

Del humo sale Dekupool, eliminando villanos junto con los demás. La cámara enfoca a La Liga de villanos. Luego a un atardecer con un Deadpool desconocido rodeado de cuerpos. Luego otro Pool diferente, el cual corta la pantalla. Luego se muestra a Mt. Lady, Midnidht y a Lady Death.

 **Unmeiron nante**

 **Zenzen kanken nai**

 **Isshokenmei da da da**

Del mismo humo de antes sale Izuku en su moto y Uraraka montada en el panda. Mientras esquivan los misiles de los Corps. Luego se detienen frente a Yuuei y encaran la cámara uno a la vez.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

-(Esta mancha no sale)- Pensamientos

 **[Obviamente]** \- Cuadro Blanco.

 ***Lamela, asegúrate que está muerto*** \- Cuadro Amarillo

 **(Primera persona Pov).**

* * *

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Inko Midoriya y hoy se cumplen cerca de 11 años que mi hijo se fue a ese internado.

No es que no quise que fuera, es mas cuando ese señor extrañamente vestido y armado me mostró que mi querido Izuku tenía un Kosei no pude evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Recuerdo que el Señor Pool si no me equivoco me había invitado a cenar. Yo acepte gustosa. Pero me pareció que durante la cena estaba un poco decepcionado de que traerá a Izuku.

O que yo no tomara ni una gota de alcohol, en especial un trago que el mismo preparó.

Creo que también recuerdo un sonido de disparo viniendo del baño de hombres, pero creo que fue solo mi imaginación.

Luego de eso vino el día que me despedí de mi hijo.

Recuerdo que él solía llamarme cada semana. Estaba muy feliz de que tenía un lugar para desarrollarse. También había comenzado a usar una máscara parecida a la del Señor Pool, pero creo que le veía lindo.

Hablando del Señor Pool solía aparecer durante las llamadas antes de ser arrastrado fuera de la pantalla por una mujer de piel rosa y cabellos negros. Apenas desaparecían se oían objetos romperse.

Pero bueno, eso es lo de menos.

Hoy me desperté sumamente emocionada y nerviosa.

¿La razón?

Mi Izuku volvería a casa.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Midoriya estaba una mujer en su edad adulta, con el pelo verde y un buen cuerpo. La señora Inko Midoriya, vestida con unos pantalones azules y un suéter rosa.

Cuando su hijo se fue ella pudo tener más tiempo para sí, cosa que aprovecho. Ya sea con sus amigas o con el ejercicio.

 **DING DONG**

\- ¡Ya voy!- Dijo la señora Inko.

Sin mucho tiempo perdido llegó a la puerta. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquel que estaba detrás era su bebé.

También estaba muy nerviosa. Más de una década desde que lo vio por última vez en persona. Si niño ya había crecido. Con algo de tristeza, nostalgia y alegría abrió la puerta y...

La imagen frente a ella la dejo algo... perpleja... creo que es la mejor palabra.

Frente a ella estaba lo que parecía ser una versión más pequeña del Señor Pool.

Tenía dos katanas cruzadas en su espalda. Arneses y bolsas de color marrón claro cubrían su cuerpo. Un cinturón con muchos aditamentos en el cual tenía 2 pistolas Desert Eagle. Debajo de todo eso tenía un traje de cuerpo completo de algún material. Con botas y guantes negros. Y la característica máscara de lentes blancos y manchas negras en los ojos.

Pero ella sabía quién realmente estaba debajo de todo ese armamento y el apretado traje. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Izuku?

El hombre se quitó la máscara revelando unos característicos rizos verdes.

\- Hola mamá, he vuelto.

Sin pensarlo la madre fue a abrazar a su hijo.

* * *

Luego de que Izuku metiera en su habitación sus maletas y de una larga conversación con su madre con interrogatorio incluido. Al fin pudo desempacar.

 **[Después de mucho tiempo estamos de vuelta]**

 ***Habrá que remodelar la habitación***

-Tienen razón, cuadritos.- Dijo Izuku viendo que en su habitación estaba tal y cual la había dejado. Pero le hacían falta unas cosas más.

Agachándose abrió una maleta de viaje de buen tamaño para revelar un montón de armas de distintos tamaños y calibres. Desde una pequeña pistola que podrías esconder en un calcetín hasta una Mini Gun.

 ***Tienes suficiente armamento como para hacer parecer a Alkaeda como un montón de Noobs***

 **[Cabe mencionar que cerca del 80% de las armas de aquí han sido prohibidas en este país]**

\- Pero que sea prohibido es lo que lo hace más excitante, como una buena novela.

 *** Aunque sólo la leímos por el lem-***

\- Shhhh... Los lectores no tienen que saber todos nuestros trucos aún. –Dijo para guiñarte el ojo. Del bolso saco una especie de cubo metálico con Muchas marcas y de estas se desprendía un color celeste.- Por ahora hay que cambiar unas cosas.

Colocó el cubo debajo de su cama y apretó el botón. Unos segundos después el cubo tomó posesión de la cama transformándola completamente. Ahora tenía el marco metálico y el colchón se podía desplazar para dar lugar a un montón de ranuras donde podrían ir un montón de objetos y armas.

Izuku volvió a hacer esto con su armario. Pero este tenía un espacio para otro traje.

 **[Fue buena idea traer estos cubos armadores de bases]**

 ***El tuerto fue muy agradable al dárnoslos***

\- Si... dárnoslos.- Dijo Deku con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **En la Tierra 616.**

En el puente del Tricarrier de SHILD

\- Señor Fury.- Dijo Maria Hill. Una mujer con un buen cuerpo y de pelo corto oscuro. Vestida con un traje pegado al cuerpo. Traje estándar de los agentes de S.H. .

\- ¿Que sucede?- Dijo el aludido, una persona de color, sin pelo con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, vestido con ropas negras. El director de SHILD. Nick Fury.

\- Nos han reportado que faltan algunos elementos de la bodega.

\- ¿Qué clase de elementos?- Pregunto con duda el director.

\- Entre ellos, materiales para montar una base, así como algunas armas así como sus municiones y elementos varios.- Dijo ella al mirar el informe que un subalterno le había dado. Luego le dio al director un sobre- También dejaron esto.

Fury levantó la ceja de su único ojo visible y abrió el sobre y saco una nota.

 _Me lleve unas cosas de recuerdo. El tío Wade dijo que estaba bien._

 _Firma: Dekupool_

 _Mejor dicho Deadpool de la tierra 10332._

 _XOXXXOO_

 _Pd: No uses el baño del sector 9. Comí una combinación de comida Mexicana e India._

Del sobre salió una foto. La cual María Hill levantó del suelo y al ver que había en ella se tenso y un rubor apareció en su rostro.

En dicha foto se podía observar a Dekupool el cual estaba en la habitación de María Hill, pero este tenía unas bragas de color negro muy sexis en la cabeza.

Ella se acercó y vio que del otro lado de la nota estaba escrito algo.

 _Pd2: Para la Señorita Hill. Me lleve un recuerdo tuyo también, agradable fragancia. Si me buscas sólo llámame. XOXXXO (_ _͡_ _° ͜_ _ʖ_ _͡_ _°)_

El director Fury tenía una vena pulsante en su cabeza del tamaño de una galleta. Bajo la carta lentamente para revelar su único ojo lleno de furia, las venas también eran visibles en su ojo.

El baño del sector 9 era su baño privado.

Y con María, esas bragas las habían usado apenas ayer y no las pudo lavar, eso quiere decir que…

Así ambos gritaron...

\- ¡DEKUUUUUUU!

* * *

\- En, no creo que lo note de todas maneras. Fui muy meticuloso en no dejar nada para incriminatorio. Es más le deje una nota para que sepa que lo admiro.

 **[Aunque pienso que el tomará lo que le dejamos en el baño como un insulto para el]**

 ***En algunas culturas eso es señal de respeto***

 **[¿En qué clase de culturas?]**

 ***No sé, pero debe haber una cultura así***

-Cálmense voces en mi cabeza. - Dijo para hacer callar a los cuadros- Tenemos que prepararnos, en dos días es nuestro primer día de clases desde que volvimos y hay que causar una buena impresión para las damas.

 **[¿Harem? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?**

\- Es que en este fandoom abundan los fics Yaoi, y hay que demostrar que aún hay protas que saben para que sirve lo que les cuelga.- Dijo al levantar el dedo para enfatizar su punto.

 **[Saben tengo una duda...]**

 ***¿Es sobre si los cerdos son fruta? ***

 **[Esa ahora no... ¿Qué haremos con?... ya saben...]**

 ***Oh... si. ¿Qué haremos con él, Capitan? ***

\- No quiero arruinar la diversión. Ahora voy a limpiar mis armas- Dijo al sacar una escopeta y comenzar a limpiarla.

 **[Ten cuidado, el gatillo es sensible]**

 ***No hay problema, solo un idiota guarda un arma cargada***

\- No te preo-

 **BANG!**

 **[Ahí está el problema... somos idiotas]**

 ***Oh cierto***

\- Izuku... ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto su madre algo preocupada por el sonido del disparo.

\- Egggh... ziii-i.- La bala al parecer afecto si capacidad de hablar o algo asi.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo la madre para retirarse.

* * *

En medio de un aula llena de estudiantes, los cuales acababan de entrar pues era día normal. Cada uno estaba sentado a la espera de su profesor.

En medio de ellos, cerca del fondo de la sala estaba un joven de pelo rubio claro crispado, de ojos rojos, vestido con el uniforme característico de la escuela. Como siempre tenía una expresión de arrogancia en su cara, este era Katsuki Bakugou.

Desde que su amigo de la infancia se fue, el hiso prácticamente lo que quería, no había nadie que lo frenará con su Kosei tan llamativo y poderoso. De todos el peliverde fue el único que se opuso a él, cada vez que trataba de intimidar a la gente, el lo detenía.

Pero ahora ya no está, y no hay nadie que lo detenga ahora.

\- Muy bien clase cálmense.- Dijo el profesor al entrar en el aula.- Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante transferido de... algún lado.

Apenas término de decir eso, la clase estalló en murmullos, los clásicos, de los chicos esperando a una extranjera, las chicas esperando a un príncipe azul. Lástima que ninguna de ella era correcta.

Katsuki simplemente bufo ante esto, no le importaba eso. Y simplemente miro por la ventana.

\- Puedes pasar.- Dijo el profesor.

\- ¡Hola a todos!

En ese momento Bakugou se tenso, su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió errática. Como si su cuello estuviera oxidado giro su cabeza para ver a un tipo parado frente a su clase.

Estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, debajo de este tenía un traje de cuerpo completo de color rojo con negro, incluido guantes y botas. Y su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara.

Pero el rubio sabía quién era. Y sin dudarlo expreso su disgusto.

\- ¡DEKUUUUUUU!

\- Oh, ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto inocentemente.

\- Déjate de estúpidas bromas, sácate esa cosa de la cara, no impresionas ni engañas a nadie.

\- Un momento...- Dijo para colocar su mano en su mentón- Creo que te recuerdo... eras el que me molestaba de pequeño.

\- Con mucho orgullo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces déjame devolverte el favor- Dijo para sacar debajo de su saco una Desert Eagle y apuntarle al rubio.

-¡Tiene un arma!- Dijo una chica en shock.

\- ¡Está loco!- Dijo un sujeto.

\- Cálmense, estoy certificado.- Dijo como si eso fuese a tranquilizar a los estudiantes. En eso con su mano libre saco una tarjeta de presentación y se la entrego al profesor- Me llaman Pool... Deadpool. Mercenario Certificado. Semi profesional.

\- ¡Está avalado por el presidente de Japón!- Dijo impresionado el maestro viendo la tarjeta por todos los lados.

\- ¿Como conseguiste eso?- Pregunto una chica.

\- Eh...- Dijo Deku antes de que en la pantalla apareciera el Flashback.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _En medio de lo que parece ser la oficina presidencial de Japón estaban reunidos tres personas. Uno el presidente, un hombre con el pelo negro, vestido con un trage elegante. Sentado en su asiento detrás de su escritorio, con una expresión sería en su rostro. Pues..._

 _Frente a él estaban Izuku y Wade, ambos armados hasta la raja de canela, con sus característicos trajes. Sentados en las sillas frente al escritorio._

 _\- Déjame ver si entendí... Básicamente me estas pidiendo que acredite a este adolecente como un mercenario profesional. Con inmunidad tanto legal como diplomática. Así como la autorización de portar armas de distinto calibre y categoría... ¿Me falto algo?_

 _Izuku se acercó y le susurro algo al oído de Wade._

 _\- Oh... mi colega dice aquí que usted podrá contratarlo una vez que lo acredite y también solicita que tenga descuentos en ciertos restaurantes como mínimo 2 veces al mes._

 _El presidente se frotó las sienes. No tenía ni las más pálida idea de cómo estos sujetos entraron a su oficina, pasando por cerca de 40 personas encargados de su seguridad, los cuales están autorizados para el uso de sus Koseis._

 _No tenía tiempo ni ganas para está mierda. Aun tenía mucho papeleo que hacer y por si fuera poco aún tenía problemas personales que resolver, sería más fácil que simplemente desaparecieran..._

 _En ese momento una bombilla de bajo consumo se prendió sobre su cabeza… ¿Qué? Hay que ser ecológicos._

 _\- Muy bien... Como vera, no puedo cumplir todo lo que me solicitan, pero quisiera que escuchen mi oferta._

 _\- Le escucho..._

 _\- Tendrás la acreditación y el derecho de portar armas de cualquier calibre. Sobre la inmunidad, no la tendrás a menos que sea durante una misión que yo te asigne. Eso no quiere decir que no te pagare. Básicamente si te necesito, tendrás que venir, luego no me importa que trabajo aceptes mientras no vallas contra el gobierno. Y te daremos un vehículo para las misiones, el cual podrás usar siempre que quieras y no lo rompas._

 _\- ¿Y lo de los restaurantes?- Pregunto Wade._

 _\- 3 veces al mes, no incluye postre._

 _\- Me parece justo.- Dijo Izuku al asentir ante la propuesta-¿Qué condiciones debo cumplir?_

 _\- En primera, no podrás matar a nadie hasta los 18 a menos que estés en misión o que te hayas graduado del curso de héroes, lo que pase primero. Una vez que cumplas uno de estas condiciones se te reconocerá como profesional total y podrás recibir más paga. En segunda, no podrás portar balas reales fuera de misiones o lugares pertinentes, solo de goma._

 _Ambos Pools asentían ante lo que el presidente decía. Normalmente Wade lo habría amenazado, pero este hombre estaba siendo increíblemente razonable. Ser contratado por el presidente, sonaba genial, en especial por la parte de inmunidad y los beneficios._

 _\- Y por último... quisiera que maten una persona por mí y que recuperen algo mío. Solo como prueba.- Dijo el presidente juntando sus manos._

 _\- Muy bien. ¿A quién tenemos que freír?- Dijo Deku emocionado por su primer trabajo en su mundo._

 _\- A mi ex-esposa.- Dijo el ejecutivo al pasarle una carpeta con toda la información pertinente al chico, el cual Wade también vio.- Y recuperen a mi perro._

 _\- Oh...- Dijo Wade, había investigado un poco al señor frente a él y sabía lo de su ex-esposa- ¿Alguna cosa que tengamos que tener en cuenta?_

 _\- No, simplemente no hagan nada que pueda relacionarse remotamente conmigo. Háganlo y la acreditación será tuya._

 _\- Muy bien.- Dijo Deku._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **En un programa informativo…**_

" _Muy buenas a todos. Aquí Jonathan Faust reportando desde el lugar de un trágico hecho. En la madrugada de ayer la casa de la Ex-primera dama sufrió una explosión y combustión espontanea. Según los forenses todo esta tan quemado que solamente pudieron identificar el cadáver debido a la dirección de la casa. La mascota de la señora, un Chihuahua llamado Sansón, logro escapar a salvo de la vivienda. No se saben aún las causas de este hecho. Solo que empezó cuando la dueña de la cada decidió flamear su comida muy cerca de la garrafa de gas."_

 _ **Fin del Flasback.**_

* * *

\- Digamos que simplemente tengo contactos.- Dijo Deadpool para encogerse de hombros.

 **[Si por contactos te refieres a que luego de esa misión tú, el tío Wade, el respetado presidente y un chihuahua festejaron con un Toro mecánico, carne y música... entonces sí, tienes buenos contactos]**

 ***No te olvides también de esa linda secretaria que amablemente quería llevarnos a un lugar más tranquilo para jugar ***

 **[Que buena persona... Lástima que no recordamos mucho después de eso]**

\- (Si, en especial es raro, porque Devil no quiere decir que paso realmente... ¿Que habrá pasado?)- Pensó Izuku mirándote expectante con una sonrisa pícara de bajo de la máscara.

Luego volvió a concentrarse en la situación actual.

\- De todas maneras... – Dijo llamando la atención de todos una vez más- Creo que no me he presentado como se debe. Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, respondo al nombre de Deadpool. Mercenario semi-profesional certificado. Aunque también pueden llamarme... The Merc With a Mouth... Espero que nos llevemos bien, Sukers.

 **BANG**

Una bala salió disparada del arma directo al entrecejo de Katsuki.

El rubio azoto el suelo al recibir el balín de goma.

 **BANG**

 **-** No nos dispares- Dijo alguien del fondo.

-Yo no fui, no jale el gatillo –Dice Deku revisando el arma.

-Entonces ¿quien fue?- Dice otro.

-Esta pistola sí que es sensible-Dice Deadpool apuntando a ninguna parte-Casi puedo disparar sin darme cuen…

 **BANG**

El disparo rompe el foco y sumerge a la clase en oscuridad.

* * *

 **[Beelzebub ED 4]**

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

 **Mae! ushiro! naname! JUMP!**

 **Burabura burabura burabura burabura 1! 2! 3! 4!**

Se ve a un chibi Dekupool con el fondo de Yuuei, haciendo lo que dice la música, luego del cielo cae Lady Deadpool la cual junto con el primero levantan sus dedos al ritmo de la música mientras Izuku golpea con su pie al ritmo de la musica.

 **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

 **SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

 **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

 **SHAKE!** **SHAKE! SHAKE!**

Se ve al chibi saltando en varios fondos. Luego a Katsuki sacudiendo a varios sujetos. Luego a los Corps apuntando sus pistolas a unos tipos que saltaban. Y por último a All Might sacudiendo su cabello en un fondo de figuras de su silueta.

 **Mezase NUMBER- ONE! (PERFECT!)**

 **karada HIGH TENSION! (PEACE!)**

 **Batsugun PUROPO-SHON! (PEKORI!)**

 **Ki ni naru aitsu ni POKER- FACE!**

Se ve a Chibi Dekupool bailando junto a Lady D. Luego es cambiado por la Liga de villanos. Luego solo Deku bailando en un fondo de puntos. Luego sale Toga y Momo. Luego a Deku antes de la pantalla se llenara de ellos. Luego a la Madre de Deku y a Wade. Antes de que apareciera Mineta y que Katsuki le diera un golpe mientras Deku estaba sobre el riendo.

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

Se ve a Dekupool bailando con el primer fondo

 **PAPEPIPU PAPIPEPU PAPEPIPUPO**

 **ONE. da! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! PAPIPUPEPO!**

Se ve a Deku y lady D con el brazo al frente bailando en un fondo amarillo. Luego de acuerdo al número aparecen Uraraka, Mina, Mt. Lady y Lady Death. Antes de que salte el chibi girando.

 **KANFU- KI-KU da! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **Otenami haiken! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! mainichi kagami to FIGHT!**

Aparecen Katsuki golpeando, luego Kirishima y luego Todoroki, todos en un fondo con el símbolo de Deadpool. Luego cada uno vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez se le suma Shoji. Luego a la Liga de villanos con las guardia en alto.

 **JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!**

 **SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

 **JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!**

 **SHAKE!** **SHAKE! SHAKE!**

Se ve al chibi y detrás de el estaba All Might y Wade. Y detrás de estos un montón de Pools. Estos empezaron a saltar. Luego todos tenían una enorme gota de sudor y se veían cansados. Luego agitando con furia sus brazos, luego salando con enojo y una vez más agitando los brazos.

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

Por último a chibi Dekupool bailando al ritmo de la música en un fondo con su nombre. Antes de saltar cerca de la pantalla y hacer el signo de la paz.

* * *

 **Avance...**

-Mira esas curvas...- Dice Dekupool con una cámara de profesional.

-Quiero que te encargues de un tipo que me intimida.

-Disculpa- Dijo una rubia- ¿Puedo acuchillarte?

-Podría darte mas tiempo, All Might.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo pos ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **He de admitir que me divierto cuando escribo todas estas cosas.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el Op y Ed? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Como saben soy un gran fan de Deadpool mucho antes de que llegara a la gran pantalla y conozco a fondo el personaje así que veremos mucha comedia y también momentos interesantes.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia la recibiré con gusto y luego veremos qué podemos hacer.**

 **Deadpool: Y las sugerencias para el Harem están abiertas.**

 **Devil: Como lo dijo. De momento están…**

 **Lady Death**

 **Mina**

 **Lady Pool**

 **Toga**

 **Mt. Lady**

 **Si tienen alguna idea de cómo agregarlas no solo porque si estaría genial también.**

 **Tambien les diré que eso sucede luego de Deadpool Corps. Suponiendo que "Deadpool Mata a Deadpool" nunca existió tal cual. Lo que me permitirá introducir a unos cuantos Deapools para la trama.**

 **Azrael: Hola!**

 **Devil: Donde estabas?**

 **Zero: Conmigo**

 **Devil: Y eso donde seria?**

 **Zero:…**

 **Azrael:…eto**

 **Deadpool:…**

 **Devil: Vale… Y ya saben cómo va…**

 **DALE A FAVS**

 **TE GUSTO ESTA HISTORIA SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	3. Conociendo Heroes

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Pero vamos a lo que nos importa, vamos a las reviews.**

 **Antares .StormRage: Tienes razón, mas con este capítulo. Créeme que te reirás mucho.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Lo de All Might lo sabrás hoy. Lo de la inocencia… como no tienes idea. Lo del harem lo sabrás al final del cap.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Viejo, esto ya se descontrolo, pero se descontrolara aún más.**

 **Emerl G: Ciertamente.**

 **Soulbarn18000: Bueno, no hace falta recordarlo pues aquí está la continuación.**

 **Gonzox-kun: Creo que ya es M**

 **PinkieNeko09: ya veremos.**

 **Elezar. Yagami: gracias y aquí esta.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y lo del Harem lo sabrás al final**

 **Rosmar34: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Tryndamer95: Gracias**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Lo esta.**

 **Guest: Eso no te discuto. Como dije antes lo del Harem creo que estará.**

 **Guest: No**

 **Dasabo: Gracias, lo de All Might podría pasar, pero necesito un fundamento para ello.**

 **Guest: Es posible.**

 **Miguel. Puentedejesus: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **XxjosexX01: Gracias y aquí está la continuación.**

 **Wow esos fueron muchoa reviews y realmente estoy agradecido por ello.**

 **Bueno, y ahora… AL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **[Gintama Op 9]**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve a Dekupool caminado y luego se voltea para hacer una cara rara a la cámara, luego lo mismo para con Uraraka y Iida. Mientras que de forma intermitente aparece el título de Dekupool"

 **Sunda hitomi ga yobisamasu**

 **Wasurekaketeta seigikan segikan**

 **Sui mo amai mo shaburikusu**

 **Kyo no tema wa kanzen chou aku sa**

Se ve a Deku con su traje caminado por el distrito comercial, la imagen cambia a su yo actual, el sin mascara y su yo más joven. Luego se lo ve comiendo chimichangas. Luego posando desde un barranco. Y por ultimo rascándose en su casa.

 **Sanbun teki na kuchiburi de**

 **Yatara usobuku alien alien**

 **Norari kurari to tsumibukaki**

 **Tougenkyou ni good bye shitan naraba**

Se ve a Uraraka paseando junto a Pandapool y luego este último la lame. Luego vemos a Katsuki, kirishima y Kaminari bailando antes que llenen la pantalla. Luego a Iida caminando feliz mientras escucha a Hatsune Miku en el distrito. Justo antes de darse la vuelta y ver como la nave de los Corps se acerca inminentemente.

 **Risou ni**

 **Chujitsuna**

 **Uh kibou wa**

 **Mada sutete wa ikenai sa**

Todos comienzan a correr, Izuku agarra a Iida mientras monta una motocicleta y Uraraka a Pandapool. Luego se ve a una Patrulla llena de los Corps persiguiendo a Deku. A los estudiantes de la clase 1-A corriendo también. Luego a los profesores de UA. Al presidente con una Magnum en una limosina con su perro. Justo antes de que Wade dispare un misil a Deku, generando mucho humo.

 **See-saw game wa tsuzuiteku**

 **Sou sou bokura mo yuzurenai**

 **Shiken shoubu ni yamitsuki de**

 **Mou doushitatte yamerarenaiya iya iya**

Del humo sale Dekupool, eliminando villanos junto con los demás. La cámara enfoca a La Liga de villanos. Luego a un atardecer con un Deadpool desconocido rodeado de cuerpos. Luego otro Pool diferente, el cual corta la pantalla. Luego se muestra a Mt. Lady, Midnidht y a Lady Death.

 **Unmeiron nante**

 **Zenzen kanken nai**

 **Isshokenmei da da da**

Del mismo humo de antes sale Izuku en su moto y Uraraka montada en el panda. Mientras esquivan los misiles de los Corps. Luego se detienen frente a Yuuei y encaran la cámara uno a la vez.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

-(Esta mancha no sale)- Pensamientos

 **[Obviamente]** \- Cuadro Blanco.

 ***Lamela, asegúrate que está muerto*** \- Cuadro Amarillo

* * *

El mundo se ha convertido en una sociedad sobrehumana, ahora el 80% de la población mundial tiene una especie de rasgo especial.

En este mundo con remolinos de caos, la profesión una vez soñada y admirada, entro en el centro de atención.

Los héroes de la justicia, la lucha contra los villanos para salvar a la gente de la angustia.

Pero esto no nos interesa ahora en lo más mínimo.

Esta es la historia de un chico el cual por causa de parecer lasaña de vegetales fue reconstruido para ser el mercenario que desafíe a toda lógica los valores que rigen esta sociedad, mientras se forja un nombre a través de la historia.

\- Gracias por la presentación, Devil- Dijo Deku, el cual estaba anotando unas cosas en su cuaderno mientras miraba una pelea entre un villano gigante el cual parecía una combinación de un tiburón y una rata rastafari, contra el hijo de Groot.

 **[Entendí la referencia]**

 ***Y yo entendí esta***

\- (A callar voces, que no podre grabar la pelea para mi canal en YouTube)- Pensó Deku.

 ***Oh, miren. El tipo árbol está haciendo algo raro con sus brazos... como tentáculos***

 **[Se supone que son para atrapar al malo, aunque... creo que ese héroe creo que tiene un fetiche por el Bondage]**

\- (No creo)- Pensó Dekupool- (Que use cuerdas naturales y apretadas ataduras para someter a alguien... retiro lo dicho)

 **[Sólo centrémonos en la pelea]**

Así como pidió el cuadro blanco vieron como el hombre árbol estaba a punto de realizar su movimiento especial cuando...

 **¡Cannyon Cannon!**

 **PAM**

Una hermosa heroína rubia había salido de la nada y había pateado al gigante en toda la cara dejándolo inconsciente, lo curioso es que esa misma rubia era más grande que el villano.

\- ¿Eh?

La dama aterrizó con un sonido pesado y se acercó para revisar al villano.

\- Esto es bueno, esto es bueno, esto es bueno- Repetían un montón de personas las cuales habían comenzado a sacar fotos de la mujer, de ella... y su ajustado traje. Incluido Deku.

\- ¡Hoy es mi debut!- Dijo la rubia antes de darse vuelta para revelar unos ojos morados y un antifaz- Mi nombre es Mt. Lady. Es un placer cola-borar con ustedes.

\- Esto es bueno, esto es bueno, esto es bueno.- Repetían una y otra vez los tipos.

Pero Izuku se pasaba de la raya.

\- Mira esas curvas...- Dijo Deku con una cámara de profesional sacando fotos de todos los ángulos.- Oh... La sonrisa del león.

* * *

Luego de la improvisada sesión de fotos Deku fue a su escuela. A pedido de su madre se había inscrito, él no le vio problema.

Ahora mismo el profesor estaba hablando de que harían una vez que se graduaran.

Deku estaba limpiando su Desert Eagle, le había entrado un poco de polvo al mecanismo.

-Ya que ahora están en el tercer año, es hora de que piensen en su futuro. Les entregaré el formulario donde colocarán sus planes futuros, pero...- El profesor dijo de manera seria para tomar los papeles- Todos ustedes...- Con una sonrisa tiro los papeles a la par que todos activaban sus Koseis- Tienen planeado tomar el curso de héroes ¿verdad?

\- ¡Si!- Respondieron casi todos.

\- ¡Si, si, tienen fabulosas individualidades!- Dijo el profesor alentando a sus alumnos.-¡Pero usar sus poderes en la escuela va en contra de las reglas!

\- ¡Profesor!- Dijo una voz llena de arrogancia- No nos ponga a todos en el mismo grupo- La voz de Kacchan, como si fuera otra persona- ¡Yo no estaré en lo más bajo con todos los rechazados!

\- ¡No puedes decir eso, Katsuki!- Dijeron algunos.

\- ¡Los extras no deberían hablar!- Respondió este.

\- Oh, si mal no recuerdo quieres ir a Yuuei ¿Cierto, Bakugou?- Dijo el sensei para asombro de muchos, salvo por Deku el cual estaba al día con el manga.

\- ¿U.A.? ¡¿La escuela nacional?!

\- ¡Estaba en el top 0,2 este año!

\- ¡Es por eso que ustedes son solamente extras!- Dijo Katsuki al oír esos comentarios y luego se paró en su mesa- ¡Me ha ido excelente en el simulacro del examen! Soy el único de la escuela que podría ingresar a U.A !Definitivamente sobrepasare a All Might y me convertiré en el héroe más fuerte! ¡Mi nombre será escrito en el tope de la lista de asalariados!

\- Oh, Midoriya también quiere ir a Yuuei ¿Cierto?- Dijo el sensei para que Bakugou se congelará y todos los demás pasen a ver al mencionado.

\- ¿Que?- Dijo ajeno a la conversación mientras terminaba limpiar su pistola.

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que trataras de ir a Yuuei?!- Dijo Kacchan.

\- El capítulo pasado dije que tenía que asistir ahí a petición del Presidente.- Respondió el enmascarado.

\- Nunca mencionaste eso, ¿Y a que te refieres con capítulo pasado?- Dijo otro.

\- No es importante, el punto es que voy a U.A y ya.

\- Un tonto sin Kosei nunca podrá entrar- Dijo Bakugou en un intento de desmeritarlo, podía recordar que su amigo no tenía Kosei, él lo sospechaba pero nunca lo confirmo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no tenía Kosei?- Dijo retóricamente para asombro de todos- No lo he mostrado por que no me dio la regalada gana.

\- Entonces Deku... muéstranos.- Dijo Bakugou.

\- Jala mi dedo.- Respondió Deku enseñándole el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

\- ¿Que?- Preguntó confundido.

\- Dijiste que querías ver mi Kosei en acción y para ello tienes que jalar mi dedo.

Un tanto dudoso Katsuki jalo el dedo.

 **PRRRRT**

\- ¿Ese fue su Kosei?- Dijo alguien atrás de Deku para luego taparse la nariz y que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Rápidamente fue a abrir la ventana.

\- No, eso fue la comida Mexicana de la cena.- Respondió Deku, luego colocó el otro brazo- Jala el otro.

Katsuki arte de bromas jalo el dedo, un poco demasiado fuerte, pues se desprendió con todo y mano.

\- ¿Crees que esto es una broma?- Pregunto enojado con la mano en mano.

\- Para nada- Dijo Deku para levantar la manga para revelar un muñón donde debería estar su mano.

 **AHHHH**

Todos gritaron, incluso es propio Katsuki por el susto, la mano cayó sobre una de las mesas, pero no había sangre.

Para sorpresa de todos, la mano cercenada comenzó a moverse y luego se levantó con los dedos y se escabulló debajo de las mesas.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto alguien.

\- Básicamente mi Kosei convierte cada célula de mi cuerpo en una célula madre. Lo cual me da una increíble regeneración, me ha salvado de momentos muy drásticos. En esencia no puedo morir.

\- Demonios... eso es muy denso.- Dijo alguien del fondo.

\- Y con mi entrenamiento en armamento militar, perfecta condición física, dudoso estado mental y mi sexy trasero, créeme cuando te digo que soy la última persona que quisieras ver como tu enemigo.

\- Joder, eso sí es de Gansters.- Dijo otro.

\- Ahora, dejando eso de lado ayúdenme a buscar a Zurdo, el tiene mente propia.- Dijo Dekupool para comenzar a buscar.

\- ¿Llamaste a tu mano derecha, Zurdo?- Pregunto una chica.

\- Si

\- ¿Y cómo se llama la izquierda?- Pregunto otro.

\- Carlos.

\- ...

Eso nadie se lo esperó.

\- Hyaaaa~

Los entrenados oídos de Dekupool captaron ese suave gemido, el reconocía bastante buen ese ruido. Mientras los demás comenzaban a buscar la mano.

Sin tomar mucho tiempo llegó frente al pupitre de una compañera, la cual tenía el rostro rojo, unas leves gotas de sudor y parecía que se estaba frotando los muslos.

\- Disculpa... Creo que tienes algo mío.-Dijo Deku en voz baja.

\- Podría devolvértelo a la hora del almuerzo... - Ella mostró una cara a la que Deku no podía decir que no, incluso un leve ilillo de saliva bajaba por la comisura de los labios- ¿Por favor?

\- Claro - Respondió Izuku antes de guiñarle el ojo.

Luego de eso Izuku se volvió a sentar en su respectivo lugar bajo la atónita mirada de Kacchan.

\- Tal vez no tenga un Kosei tan llamativo como el tuyo. Pero lo mío hace felices a las mujeres y a mí- Dijo satisfecho al ver la cara enojada de Bakugou.

Después de eso las cosas tomaron su curso normal.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo...

Todos estaban con sus bentos. Ya sea que comían dentro del aula o salían al patio para comer.

Izuku estaba sentado en el aula con su caja de almuerzo en frente.

\- Gracias- Dijo la chica de antes para dejar a Zurdo en la mesa con un papel con un número escrito y retirarse no antes de guiñarle el ojo a Deku.

\- Parece que te divertiste- Dijo Izuku mirando a su mano, la cual asintió con el dedo índice. Por su parte el Pool sólo se reimplanto su mano en su lugar. Realizó unos movimientos para asegurarse que todo esté en su lugar y luego comenzó a comer su comida.

Él se levantó la máscara hasta la nariz y comenzó a comer. Había adquirido el hábito de portar siempre su máscara y traje. Solo se los quitaba para el aseo, o para otras actividades.

Pero también era porque no sabía el momento en el que el presidente lo pueda convocar. En los últimos tiempos había realizado de manera perfecta 3 asesinatos políticos, los cuales aumentaban los números de su cuenta bancaria. Pero también hacia pequeños trabajos para la gente común.

-Disculpa... ¿Es usted Deadpool?- Dijo un tipo parado con el pelo rubio desordenado. Tenía algunos moretones.

-El mismo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Quiero que te encargues de un tipo que me intimida y me golpea.- Dijo para pasarle una foto del sujeto.

\- Bien, ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿Término Medio?

\- ¿"Término medio"?- Pregunto dudoso el contratista.

\- Si, medio muerto, medio traumatizado, medio lesionado, medio castrado.

\- ¿Pero eso es el 200%?

\- Es que incluye si alguien trata de detenerme.- Respondió Deku.

\- Ah- Dijo al verle sentido a ello- ¿Cuánto cobras?

\- ¿Cuánto ofreces?- Respondió el Pool.

\- 50 dólares y 4 revistas eróticas.- Dijo para pásele una bolsa de papel con dichas revistas. Deku las miro sin sacarlas y vio que eran ediciones especiales y de buena calidad.

\- Wow, debes odiar mucho a este tipo.- Dijo Deku.

\- Con toda mi próstata.- Respondió el sujeto, eso era estar a otro nivel.

\- Bien, acepto el pago.- Dijo para agarrar los 50 y las revistas a la mochila. Mañana te traeré las fotos con la promesa que ese sujeto no te volverá a molestar.

\- Gracias, Señor Pool.- Dijo antes de retirarse.

 **[Pensar que ese tipo nos pagaría por golpear a otro sujeto]**

 ***Este es un agradable trabajo***

Luego de eso las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de la salida.

Casi todos abandonaron el aula, uno de los últimos era Deku, el cual estaba revisando unas notas que tomo de esta mañana.

Hasta que Katsuki se lo arrebato.

\- Oye eso es mío.- Dijo el peliverde.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Katsuki al pásele el álbum a uno de sus secuaces- ¿Anotaciones nerds?

\- Probablemente son cosas de odio- El sujeto se cayó al ver lo que había dentro. Y fue remplazado por una mirada de asombro. El otro secas lo miro extrañado.

\- Viejo, ¿Que te pa-

Ambos secuaces de Bakugou se quedaron congelados mientras veían una y otra vez la sección del cuaderno que se llamaba Pack de Mt. Lady.

\- Esto es hermoso.- Dijo uno.

\- Es una obra de arte.- Respondió el otro.

\- Gracias, se me da bien la fotografía.- Mencionó Deku.

\- Eres un verdadero héroe.- Dijo uno de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos para molestia de Katsuki.

 **BOOOM**

\- Noooo.- Dijeron todos los demás.

\- Que fastidio. Mira, nerd. Quiero brillar por ser el único de la escuela media por lograr entrar a Yuuei. A si que-

 **BANG BANG**

Izuku le disparó a Bakugou dos veces por haber tirado su álbum de fotos. Los ayudantes del rubio no lo ayudaron porque ellos también sabían que se lo merecía.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Esos tres ya fueron por gusto.

Luego salió a buscar dicho objeto.

Una vez que recuperó su álbum, el cual solo la portada estaba dañada fue a realizar su trabajo.

* * *

-Por última vez yo no pedí la pizza.- Dijo un sujeto alrededor de los 20. Tenía el pelo castaño, ropa de marca y muchos accesorios.

\- ¿Entonces quien fue?- Dijo un chico de pelo rubio.

\- Fui yo- Dijo alguien del fondo.

En eso el sonido del inodoro se escuchó y de allí salió Dekupool.

\- ¿Tiene cheddar y aceitunas negras?- Pregunto Deku al abrir la tapa de la caja.

\- Si señor.- Respondió el repartidor.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo el tipo de lentes-¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?- Se tranquilizó cuando Deku le apunto con su pistola.

 **[Las Desert Eagle, que quede claro]**

 ***Malpensados***

\- ¿Borde relleno?- Pregunto Deku al repartidor.

\- E-espero que si.- Respondio este algo cagado en los pantalones.

\- Oye hermano, si esto es por lo del póker le dije a Stuart. Oye, llévate lo que quieras, ten mi billetera.- Dijo el de lentes dándole dicho objeto a Deku.

\- Gracias.- Dijo al guardar la billetera.

\- Señor, antes de que le haga algo le importaría darme mi propina- Dijo el repartidor.

\- Je, eh ¿Takeshi, no?, Izuku Midoriya.- Dijo para extenderle el puño antes de que el rubio le responda.- Y no, no se va a poder Lo de la propina porque no vengo por el... vengo por ti- Dijo para sacar la foto del mencionado.

\- Oh, wow, esta vez si que la vi muy cerca.- Dijo el dueño del departamento.

 **POW**

Izuku le dio un golpe en el estómago lo cual hiso que el tipo se siente en uno de los sofás.

\- No he terminado contigo.- Dijo Deku- Tienes que dejar de usar tantos accesorios, son Jeans y no un candelabro. Y si conservar tu billetera porque tu me la diste.

\- Oye podrías devolverme mi tarjeta...- Dijo para callarse cuando Dekupool le colocó la pistola en la frente. Lo bueno era que ellos no sabían que tenía balines de goma.

\- Le disparare a tu puto gato.- Dijo Deku de forma amenazante.

\- Oye, no sé a qué te refieres, no tengo gato.- Respondió el sujeto.

\- ¿Entonces de quien es el arenero donde cague?

Un silencio incómodo se formó por unos segundos antes que fuera roto por Deku y un cuchillo de los Seals de la marina.

-Díganme una cosa, ¿Qué situación no se soluciona con pizza?- Pregunto mientras abría la caja- De casualidad conoces a un tipo llamado Jhon.

El rubio sólo asintió

\- Ok- Dijo para sacar dos pedazos de pizza y pasarle una al sujeto de lentes para luego comerse la suya rápidamente- El si te conoce. Mira, soy una de esas personas que cobran por golpear a la gente y Jhon no está forrado en billetes pero me convenció pata ayudarle.

\- Pero...

\- Lo acosas, le robas su dinero, lo golpeas, el tipo ni siquiera puede cagar tranquilo por tu culpa.- Dijo de forma acusatoria.

\- Dios.- Dijo el sujeto de lentes mirando el desarrollo.

\- Lo se.- Dijo dándole la razón. Liego acerco el cuchillo al rubio- Las amenazas duelen, pero no lastiman tanto como un cuchillo dentado. Así que aléjate de él.

\- S-si señor.- Respondió a punto de orinarse en los pantalones.

\- Pues tan tan.- Dijo Deku al ganar el cuchillo.

\- ¿Eso fue todo?- Pregunto el rubio.

\- Si, eso fue todo.- Dijo de forma simple, luego se río y miro al sujeto de lentes-Jaja, que cara pusiste.

\- No sabía que hacer estaba muerto de miedo.- Dijo entre leves risas.

\- Jajaja- Todos se estaban riendo.

Luego Deku agarro a Takeshi por el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared.

\- Si tan siquiera vuelves a mirar en su dirección, aprenderás por las malas que no tengo nada que envidiar del peor villano. Eso no sonó tan bien ¿O sí?- Respondió para luego acariciar su rostro.

Ahora si el tipo se cago en los pantalones.

* * *

Dos horas después de eso Izuku salía del departamento. Descubrió que el sujeto que vivía ahí no era un mal tipo, quedaron jugando el Call of Duty durante un tiempo antes de que tuviera que irse. Para demostrar que no había rencores, Deku le devolvió su identificación y credenciales, solo eso.

[Que agradable sujeto]

*Ojala que el próximo tipo que amenacemos sea así*

 **RUUUUM**

 **CRACK**

De la nada un auto paso y arroyo a Deku. Dejándolo como comida para bebes.

 **[Sabes creo que el autor tiene algo con que seamos atropellados]**

 ***Ojala que no sea en vano***

\- Yo también espero eso.- Dijo Izuku mientras se ponía las articulaciones en su lugar.

-Disculpa- Dijo una rubia- ¿Puedo acuchillarte?

\- ¿Que?- Preguntó Deku confundido.

Izuku se giró para ver a una chica con el pelo rubio atado en dos bollos, tenía una mirada extraña, un sonrojo en las mejillas, tenía los colmillos un poco más largos de lo normal, vestía un uniforme de algún colegio y sobre el un suéter amarillo.

\- ¿Que si puedo apuñalarte?- Volvió a decir la chica al ver como Deku se curaba rápidamente.

\- (Voces, ayúdenme)- Dijo el confundido.

 **[Obviamente está loca, mira esos ojos]**

 ***Pero ya sabes lo que dicen de las locas***

 **[Buen punto]**

\- Bien, te dejare apuñalarme, solo si yo puedo empalarte con mi espada.

 **[Preparando nervios para recibir cachetada]**

 ***Recubriendo las bolas con Haki de armadura***

\- (Apretando las nalgas)

\- Está bien.- Dijo ella.

\- Endureciendo... Espera ¿Qué?- Dijo incrédulo.

\- Dije que sí.

 **[¿Dijo que si?]**

 ***Esto no tiene precedentes***

\- Oh, vaya... Esto no me había pasado antes.- Dijo para levantarse y limpiarse un poco- Ejem ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo? Para ya sabes...

\- Claro.- Dijo ella siguiendo al tipo de rojo.

 **[Lo siguiente que ellos estarán por hacer no lo podemos mostrar pues eso es material de doujin y... OH POR DIOS]**

 ***¡¿COMO ESTÁ HACIENDO ESO?! ESO ES INSANO***

 **[¡¿ES ESO SIQUIERA LEGAL?!]**

* * *

Una hora después...

Podemos ver a una feliz y sonrojada Toga que se alejaba dando saltitos.

\- Hasta la próxima Izuku-kun.- Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

En eso salió Deku con algunos cuchillos en la espalda y uno entre las nalgas, mientras se arrastraba. Dejando un rastro de sangre.

\- Owwwww... eso fue de locos. Autor, te amo y te odio.

Luego de eso se retiró los cuchillos, se limpió la sangre y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

Se preguntaran… ¿Por qué no usa su motocicleta? Pues no quiere rayones en su bebe. La verdad es que si lo usa fuera del trabajo si le pasa algo eso sale de su sueldo.

Pero la usa para sus escapadas de vez en cuando, cuando va de fiesta o simplemente modificarla. Las mejoras también van por su cuenta, pero vale la pena.

Cuando estaba caminando decidió pasar por una especie de túnel, justo cuando estaba por salir un Slime lo iba a trepar. Para hacerlo un muñeco de trapo

Pero...

 **¡Texas Smash!**

El heroe N° 1 lo salvo.

Pero mucha de esa porquería le cayó a Deku.

\- Ewwww.- Dijo al quitarse eso y luego mirar quien lo ensucio.

\- Perdona por haberte metido en mi lucha contra los villanos. No cometo errores así usualmente, pero estaba emocionado por mi primer día en un lugar nuevo. JAJAJA

Deku estaba impresionado.

\- Pero, fuiste de gran ayuda. Lo atrape de forma segura.- Dijo mostrando al villano en una botella.

\- (Es All Might, mi héroe de la infancia)

 **[Es como un Hulk americano y mucho más sociable]**

 ***Y huele a limón***

\- Bueno, necesito llevar a este villano a la policía.- Dijo mostrando una botella de gaseosa con el villano en él, luego la colocó en sus pantalones.- Espero que nos veamos de nuevo.

\- Oye, ¿Ye te vas?- Pregunto Deku.

\- Los profesionales estamos luchando constantemente contra villanos y contra el tiempo.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer calentamientos y luego se preparó para saltar. -Bueno, entonces. ¡Cuento con tu continuo apoyo!

\- Espera.- Dijo al sentir más peso de lo normal, luego vio que Deku se estaba agarrando de su pierna- ¡Hey, hey, hey, hey! ¡Tú fanatismo es demasiado!- Dijo tratando de quitárselo.

\- ¡Si yo te dejo ir ahora me dolerá mucho!

\- Es verdad.- Dijo el rubio al pensarlo un poco.

\- Tengo que preguntarte algo importante.

\- Está bien.- Dijo mientras buscaba un lugar para dejar al chico. Pero de pronto una gota de sangre le salía de los labios.- (Mierda)

Luego de unos minutos el heroe rubio aterrizó en uno de los edificios.

\- Eso fue divertido.- Dijo Deku al soltarse. Ya había saltado así con Hulk, solo que esa vez el se cayó.

\- Que fastidio, si hablas con las personas de abajo te dejarán bajar.- Dijo All Might.

\- Pero…

\- No, no voy a escuchar.

\- ¿Puedes tener sexo?- Dijo Deku de repente.

\- ¿Que?- Esto congelo a su lugar a All Might y mecánicamente se dio la vuelta para ver al joven.

\- ¿Que si puedes tener sexo?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, joven?- El pregunto genuinamente confundido. Pero de repente comenzó a toser.

\- Es que tengo un amigo que no puede tener relaciones porque se convierte en un monstruo verde o al menos en la versión original. También está otra que no pude tenerlas porque mataría con quien lo haga o eso fue hasta que perdió sus poderes. También está mi viejo amigo La mole o La Cosa según qué español uses, el problema radica en que literalmente tiene rocas abajo. Y no me hagas comenzar con el que tiene una S en su pecho.- Dijo Deku mientras enumeraba con sus dedos. Tan metido estaba en esas divagaciones que no vio que All Might había cambiado.

\- Así que... ¿Qué me dices?- Levantó su vista para encontrarse a un hombre escuálido, con grandes ojeras y mucho pelo. Izuku parpadeo un par de veces.- Jaja, muy gracioso All Might, dejarme hablando con un anémico sobre el sexo.

\- Joven, yo soy All Mi-Puaj!- El pobre tipo escupió mucha sangre.

 **[Dice la verdad]**

 ***En verdad es como Hulk, solo que este sigue oliendo mejor***

\- (En eso no puedo contradecirte)- Pensó Izuku.-(¿Pero porque parece que alguien le chupo la vida?)

 ***Apuesto que fue un vampiro***

 **[No lo creo, tiene pinta de que fue por una gran acumulación de lesiones internas y traumatismos]**

\- Disculpa All Might, si no es mucha molestia preguntar... ¿Cómo terminase así?

El héroe sólo soltó un suspiro cansado y se deslizó hacia al suelo, recostado por la barandilla.

\- Joven, ahora que me has visto asi... asegúrate de no escribir accidentalmente en la web lo que vas a ver.- Dijo el para levantar su camiseta y revelar una horrenda y enorme cicatriz.

\- Wow

 **[Eso es horrible]**

 ***Apuesto a que eso duele***

\- Esto es una herida que me hiso un enemigo hace 5 años. La mitad de mis órganos respiratorios están destruidos. Y perdí mi estómago. Me volví demacrado por tantas cirugías y secuelas.- Dijo el héroe de forma sería y lúgubre. Ahora sólo puedo ser héroe... tres horas al dia.

\- Eso no está bien. Fue Chainsaw Toxica. ¿No?- Deku había leído los informes de los villanos más resaltantes de los últimos 8 años, muchos de ellos probablemente tendría que acabarlos en el futuro.

\- Estas bien informado. Pero un malhechor como ese no podía detenerme. Esto no se hiso público. Pedí que no se haga público. ¡Salvare a la gente con una sonrisa! ¡El símbolo de la paz no puede verse desalentado por el mal! Sonrió para mostrar la presión de los héroes... y engañar al miedo que hay dentro de mí.

Izuku escucho todo esto de manera seria, normalmente hubiera hecho un chiste sobre algo de lo que dijo o algo relacionado con la cicatriz. Pero esta vez no. Ya sea por respeto o por otra cosa.

Él era el símbolo de la paz. Aquel que con su sola existencia mantenía a todos los villanos a raya. Había visto en la tierra 616 todos los villanos y basura que podía haber. Pero no eran muchos.

Pero en un mundo donde el 80% del mundo tenía superpoderes y cada pequeña pandilla del vecindario podría sembrar el caos si tuvieran los Koseis necesarios... no era algo para jugar.

En ese momento Izuku supo que debía ayudarlo.

-Podría darte más tiempo, All Might.- Dijo de forma sería el mercenario.

\- Je, buena broma chico.- Dijo de forma desalentada- Pero ya he intentado todo. No queda nada en este mundo que me pueda ayudar.

\- ¿Quién dijo que es algo de este mundo?- Dijo Deku de forma misteriosa.

En este punto All Might miro al chico.

\- Puede que no lo creas, pero he viajado a otras dimensiones, dimensiones donde vi cosas increíbles y a personas igual. Incluso si a muchos no se les puede llamar así. Muchas cosas que he visto sólo pasan en los sueños.

Por un lado ya había intentado todo, no le quedaban muchas opciones a menos que encuentre alguien digno. Pero a este paso se le acabará el tiempo antes de encontrarlo.

\- Dime Joven, ¿Cómo se llama esa maravillosa solución?- Dijo All Might con algo de esperanza en su voz.

\- Extremis.

* * *

 **[Beelzebub ED 4]**

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

 **Mae! ushiro! naname! JUMP!**

 **Burabura burabura burabura burabura 1! 2! 3! 4!**

Se ve a un chibi Dekupool con el fondo de Yuuei, haciendo lo que dice la música, luego del cielo cae Lady Deadpool la cual junto con el primero levantan sus dedos al ritmo de la música mientras Izuku golpea con su pie al ritmo de la musica.

 **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

 **SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

 **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

 **SHAKE!** **SHAKE! SHAKE!**

Se ve al chibi saltando en varios fondos. Luego a Katsuki sacudiendo a varios sujetos. Luego a los Corps apuntando sus pistolas a unos tipos que saltaban. Y por último a All Might sacudiendo su cabello en un fondo de figuras de su silueta.

 **Mezase NUMBER- ONE! (PERFECT!)**

 **karada HIGH TENSION! (PEACE!)**

 **Batsugun PUROPO-SHON! (PEKORI!)**

 **Ki ni naru aitsu ni POKER- FACE!**

Se ve a Chibi Dekupool bailando junto a Lady D. Luego es cambiado por la Liga de villanos. Luego solo Deku bailando en un fondo de puntos. Luego sale Toga y Momo. Luego a Deku antes de la pantalla se llenara de ellos. Luego a la Madre de Deku y a Wade. Antes de que apareciera Mineta y que Katsuki le diera un golpe mientras Deku estaba sobre el riendo.

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

Se ve a Dekupool bailando con el primer fondo

 **PAPEPIPU PAPIPEPU PAPEPIPUPO**

 **ONE. da! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! PAPIPUPEPO!**

Se ve a Deku y lady D con el brazo al frente bailando en un fondo amarillo. Luego de acuerdo al número aparecen Uraraka, Mina, Mt. Lady y Lady Death. Antes de que salte el chibi girando.

 **KANFU- KI-KU da! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **Otenami haiken! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! mainichi kagami to FIGHT!**

Aparecen Katsuki golpeando, luego Kirishima y luego Todoroki, todos en un fondo con el símbolo de Deadpool. Luego cada uno vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez se le suma Shoji. Luego a la Liga de villanos con las guardia en alto.

 **JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!**

 **SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

 **JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!**

 **SHAKE!** **SHAKE! SHAKE!**

Se ve al chibi y detrás de el estaba All Might y Wade. Y detrás de estos un montón de Pools. Estos empezaron a saltar. Luego todos tenían una enorme gota de sudor y se veían cansados. Luego agitando con furia sus brazos, luego salando con enojo y una vez más agitando los brazos.

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

Por último a chibi Dekupool bailando al ritmo de la música en un fondo con su nombre. Antes de saltar cerca de la pantalla y hacer el signo de la paz.

* * *

 **Avance….**

-¿Extremis?- Pregunto All Might.

-Jarvis… ¿viste ese frasco?- Pregunto Iron man.

-¡¿Por qué me sálvate Deku?!- Grito Kacchan.

-Hola, Honey- Dijo una chica rubia con un traje negro y blanco con un patrón de araña.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Estoy seguro que muchos no esperaban lo de Toga. Para ser franco yo tampoco, solo pasó.**

 **Ahora hablemos de lo importante.**

 **Como les había indicado les tengo una propuesta. Como verán estoy teniendo un problema con el Harem, que cada persona tiene sus gustos y eso. Pero el problema radica en Deadpool.**

 **Así que les digo... ¿Qué tal si no tiene pareja fija? Ya saben, al estilo de los cómics de Deadpool.**

 **O algo asi, lo cual me permitirá hacer escenas a conveniencia con las chicas. Díganme que opinan de esta idea.**

 **PERO**

 **Estará una chica que podríamos considerar como la principal del Harem, la cual voy a presentar en el próximo capítulo. No es del universo de Boku no Hero.**

 **Pero como los quiero les daré una pista.**

 **Simbiote y rubia.**

 **Creo que es bastante claro ese asunto.**

 **Salvo por eso espero que les haya gustado y espero que lean el próximo capítulo.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo va…**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAV Y SIGUELA**

 **TAMBIEN A NOSOTROS**

 **BYE**


	4. Pasado y Presente

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico. Aquí su autor favorito trayendoles un nuevo cap de esta alucinante historia.  
Como simpre es bueno saber que les gusta y es fantastico el alcance de esta historia. Ahora vamos a los Reviews.  
: Gracias por el apoyo.  
ChaosGodInfinity: Hola chicos. Voy a comentarles unas cosas. Lo de la madre de Kacchan lo sabras hoy. Lo de las chicas sera algo asi. No es Spider Woman, sino Gwenom. Lo de explosivo y frío amor apache sigue en proceso.  
Demonsoul13: No se que te fumaste pero aqui esta otro cap igual que el anterior.  
XxjosexX01: Gracias. Aqui esta la conti.  
END999: Gracias  
omega9028: Extremis si es inestable, pero para ciertos pacientes no. Lo de Iron Pool es muy probable.  
SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias por el apoyo. Te gustara el cap.  
miguel. puentedejesus: Gracias  
PinkieNeko09: Eso es bueno.  
BigDragon500: No esperes mas. Aqui esta el otro cap. Y si, esta mierda se esta prendiendo, quizas demasiado.  
soulalbarn18000: Que bueno que te gusto. Y gracias por notarlo.  
Guest: Ño  
Gonzox-kun: Yo no escribo lemon.  
elmasguaponazario501: Que bueno.  
Sumoner. Dante: La verdad no lo habia pensado tanto hasta que lei tu review. Lo que dices tiene sentido. Y es bueno que te guste, pues habra mas mensiones de ese tema.  
Guest: Gracias por el apoyo. Es bueno saber que te ha gustado.  
ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Gracias, viejo. Aqui esta la continuación y espera por mas chistes de este estilo.  
Gjr-Sama: Gracias  
nicolasgamboa: Hola, man. Gracias. No creo que pueda hacer lo del OneShot, pues me llevaria tiempo. Claro que si, zurdo sabe. Lo de Toga es posible. Y lo de All Might, si sera eso.  
Inesperado Add: Gracias y aqui esta la continuación.  
ThePhenx: ~Spider-man Spider-man Does whatever a spider can~  
selkova: Es bueno saber que te ha gustado. Y aqui esta la continuación y es igual de descojonante que el anterior.  
Guest: Aqui esta.  
Play .D. Maker: Es bueno oirlo y aqui esta.  
Bueno, esos fueron todos los Reviews del capitulo anterior. Espero que este sea de su agrado y que dejen más.  
Solo queria decirles de una nueva historia de My Hero Academia. Cortesía de Azrael, este historia seria como una combinación con el universo de Tolkien.**

 **Ahora… AL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **[Gintama Op 9]**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve a Dekupool caminado y luego se voltea para hacer una cara rara a la cámara, luego lo mismo para con Uraraka y Iida. Mientras que de forma intermitente aparece el título de Dekupool"

 **Sunda hitomi ga yobisamasu**

 **Wasurekaketeta seigikan segikan**

 **Sui mo amai mo shaburikusu**

 **Kyo no tema wa kanzen chou aku sa**

Se ve a Deku con su traje caminado por el distrito comercial, la imagen cambia a su yo actual, el sin mascara y su yo más joven. Luego se lo ve comiendo chimichangas. Luego posando desde un barranco. Y por ultimo rascándose en su casa.

 **Sanbun teki na kuchiburi de**

 **Yatara usobuku alien alien**

 **Norari kurari to tsumibukaki**

 **Tougenkyou ni good bye shitan naraba**

Se ve a Uraraka paseando junto a Pandapool y luego este último la lame. Luego vemos a Katsuki, kirishima y Kaminari bailando antes que llenen la pantalla. Luego a Iida caminando feliz mientras escucha a Hatsune Miku en el distrito. Justo antes de darse la vuelta y ver como la nave de los Corps se acerca inminentemente.

 **Risou ni**

 **Chujitsuna**

 **Uh kibou wa**

 **Mada sutete wa ikenai sa**

Todos comienzan a correr, Izuku agarra a Iida mientras monta una motocicleta y Uraraka a Pandapool. Luego se ve a una Patrulla llena de los Corps persiguiendo a Deku. A los estudiantes de la clase 1-A corriendo también. Luego a los profesores de UA. Al presidente con una Magnum en una limosina con su perro. Justo antes de que Wade dispare un misil a Deku, generando mucho humo.

 **See-saw game wa tsuzuiteku**

 **Sou sou bokura mo yuzurenai**

 **Shiken shoubu ni yamitsuki de**

 **Mou doushitatte yamerarenaiya iya iya**

Del humo sale Dekupool, eliminando villanos junto con los demás. La cámara enfoca a La Liga de villanos. Luego a un atardecer con un Deadpool desconocido rodeado de cuerpos. Luego otro Pool diferente, el cual corta la pantalla. Luego se muestra a Mt. Lady, Midnidht y a Lady Death.

 **Unmeiron nante**

 **Zenzen kanken nai**

 **Isshokenmei da da da**

Del mismo humo de antes sale Izuku en su moto y Uraraka montada en el panda. Mientras esquivan los misiles de los Corps. Luego se detienen frente a Yuuei y encaran la cámara uno a la vez.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

-(Esta mancha no sale)- Pensamientos

 **[Obviamente]** \- Cuadro Blanco.

 ***Lamela, asegúrate que está muerto*** \- Cuadro Amarillo

* * *

En medio de una determinada ciudad estaban un ser presumiblemente humano. El cual estaba posado en una de las gárgolas del edificio, el cual era el más alto de la ciudad.

Esta figura contaba con una capa la cual ondeaba en el viento, tenía en la cabeza Lo que parecían ser dos cuernos...

-Yo soy... ¡BATMAN!- Dijo Wade usando una toalla como capa y con dos zanahorias en la cabeza sostenidas con una banda.

 **[No, no lo eres... ni te acercas.]**

 ***Oh, vamos. Somos como gemelos.***

 **[Ni de chiste.]**

\- Estoy aburrido. - Dijo Wade bajando de la gárgola y quitándose los accesorios extras. - Extraño al chico.- Dijo sorpresivamente.

 ***¿En serio?***

 **[¿Cómo no extrañarlo después de lo que hicimos?]**

* * *

 _Flasback_

 _En un campo con verdes pastos bañados por el suave rocío de mañana, con colinas con árboles que se llenaban de vida de todo el paraje._

 _En medio de todo ese esplendor podemos ver un objeto desplazándose a una gran velocidad, este era seguido por una turba furiosa._

 _Dicho objeto era..._

 _\- ¡¿Tenías que robarte la silla de ruedas del Profesor X?!- Preguntó un alterado Dekupool montado en la silla de ruedas voladora junto con Wade._

 _\- No me resistí - Dijo Deadpool tratando de defenderse._

 _\- Ahora nos persiguen todos los X-Men.- Dijo Izuku apuntando hacia atrás donde se veía a todos los mutantes persiguiendo a los Pools._

 _\- WILSON- Gritaron algunos. Entre ellos el Profesor X siendo llevado por Bestia._

 _\- MIDORIYA -Gritaron otros._

 _\- ¿Ves?- Dijo Deku en modo de regaño. Pero luego Wade le contestó de manera acusadora._

 _\- Lo de las heroínas fue tu culpa por robarle las bragas a cada una de ellas.- Dijo apuntando a una bolsa._

 _\- No me juzgues- Dijo mientras guardaba su bolsa de ropa interior femenina en uno de sus bolsillos mágicos._

 _\- DEKU- Gritaron muchas heroínas, entre ellas, Rougue, Kitty Pride, Emma Frost, Pixie, Storm y X-23 (La del comic). Y con la última estaba su padre, Wolverine._

 _\- ¡TE REBANARÉ, MIDORIYA!- Dijo el canadiense con las garras extendidas._

 _\- No te culpo.- Dijo Wade, ignorando todo lo demás. Su alumno había tenido éxito donde el había fallado. Y de paso molesto a Wolverine- Ahora tenemos que escapar. Usa lo que tengas en uno de tus bolsillos mágicos._

 _Eso le dio la libertad a Deku para sonreír y meter ambas manos en sus bolsillos para sacar algo._

 _\- ¡JA! ¡TIEMBLA DORAEMON!- Dijo Deku para sacar de unos de sus bolsillos un tanque de Dióxido Nitroso o NO2 y conectarla a la silla de ruedas voladora._

 _\- ¡A DARLE!- Grito Deadpool antes de pulsar el botón y volar a una máxima velocidad mientras sonaba el tema de De vuelta al Futuro._

 _ **FLUUUUSH**_

 _Dejaron una estela roja y por donde pasaron dejaron fuego._

 _Fin del Flasback_

* * *

\- Que buenos tiempos- Dijo Wade.

Mientras recordaba lo que había pasado este ya se había trasladado a su apartamento.

 **[Fue divertido mientras duró]**

Esto deprimió un poco a Wade. Ahora su aprendiz ya no estaba, él sabía que debería estar causando estragos, comiendo chatarra, atrayendo nenas, golpeando a personas por dinero y tocándole las pelotas a algún gobierno. Algo que lo hacía estar orgulloso.

\- Saben, no puedo evitar sentir un vacío aquí- Dijo Wade para colocar su mano en su estómago.

 **[Eso se llama hambre.]**

Luego Wade colocó su mano en su pecho, en la zona del corazón.

 ***Eso campeón***

\- ¿Podría ser que esto es lo que llaman... amor?- Dijo Wade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[JAJAJAJAJAJAJA]**

 ***JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA***

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **[Que buen chiste]**

 ***C Mármol ***

-Bueno, bueno.- Dijo Wade para tomar unas respiraciones para calmarse- Hablando enserio creo que le haré una visita a Deku en algún momento en el futuro. Después de todo me encantan las chicas en Cosplay de Japón.

* * *

De vuelta en el universo de My Hero Academia...

En alguna parte del distrito comercial se encontraba una botella llena de un líquido verdoso, este era el villano que All Might había atrapado antes.

\- ¿D-dónde estoy?- Pregunto el líquido de la botella comenzando a recobrar la conciencia- ¿Que paso?- Luego comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.-Oh si ese bastardo... si no fuera por ese bastardo...

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos abruptamente pues un chico había pateado la botella contra un poste, haciendo que la tapa de esta salga y que libere el contenido.

\- Hey, Katsuki, ¿No eran tu y Midoriya amigos en su infancia?- Preguntó el secuaz N°1

\- Se te fue la mano hoy.- Dijo el N° 2 recordando lo que paso con el Pack.

\- Es su culpa por meterse en mi camino- Dijo Katsuki con mucho enojo.

\- No dejes que te afecte tanto.- Dijo uno.

Pero el rubio no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que tuvo que hacer para asistir a UA. Y luego llega Deku con con decreto presidencial donde decía que el debía asistir.

\- ¡Es solo un idiota con suerte!- Luego aplastó la lata lata que tenía en mano.

 **BOOOM**

\- ¡Sólo mirarlo me repugna!- Finalizó Katsuki.

Sus amigos se miraron con sonrisas cómplices.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos a las máquinas para cambiar de ánimos?- Dijo uno.

\- ¿Irás también?- Preguntó el otro- ¿No? Katsuki

\- Sí- Dijo el rubio.

\- Entonces vamos al que está cerca.- El secuaz 1 alargó sus dedos- Hay un montón de presas

\- ¡¿Que?!- Preguntó indignado el rubio- Si somos atrapados arruinará mi récord.

Pronto la sonrisa fue borrada de la cara de los chicos y fue cambiada por una expresión de miedo.

\- Hey mira- Dijeron ambos chicos asustados a Katsuki apuntando a sus espaldas.

Este se giró para ver un slime verde oscuro.

\- Una capa de invisibilidad con un buen Kosei.- Dijo antes de saltar por el rubio.

* * *

A unas cuantas calles de alli, en un determinado tejado...

-¿Extremis?- Pregunto All Might.

\- Eso mismo.- Dijo Deku a modo de confirmación.

\- ¿Que es eso?- Preguntó el heroe. Nunca había escuchado nada parecido- ¿Una medicina experimental?

\- Digamos que es experimental, muy experimental.- Deku no quería revelar el hecho de que si su cuerpo lo rechazaba podría explotar todo en una manzana a la redonda.

All Might no se molestó en ocultar su desconfianza.

\- Pero, ¿Como estas tan seguro de que funcionará?- También estaba esa posibilidad, de que no sobreviva a una operación más.

-Pues conozco a algunas personas que lo usaron. Ahora están mejor que antes.- Dijo recordando a algunos casos. Si bien la mayoría eran secuaces podía funcionar. Osea si funciono en esos secundarios por qué no funcionaria en el héroe.

\- Debo estar realmente desesperado.- Dijo All Might con una risa sin humor y algo tensa. Levantó su cabeza y le dio una mirada decidida a Deku- Intentemoslo.

\- Genial.- Dijo Deku y luego abrió la puerta invitando a All Might a que pase.- Vayamos a mi casa y ahí te contaré los detalles.

El rubio entro y ambos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

\- Pero primero tenemos que entregar a este tipo.- Dijo All Might mirando a Deku. Para luego palmear el bolsillo de su costado.

Y así quedarse de piedra, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Izuku.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- No esta...- Dijo All Might mostrando sus dos bolsillos vacíos.

Midoriya se acercó a la ventana cuando vio algo. Toshinori no tardó en acercarse para ver como había una enorme columna de humo surgía desde el distrito comercial.

\- No me digas...

\- Shit- Fue lo único que pudo decir Deku.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de los hechos...

El lugar estaba cubierto con fuego producto de las explosiones que lanzaba el villano con ayuda de su rehén. Muchas personas se habian juntado para ver el hecho.

Los heroes tambien habian llegado para detener al rufián.

\- ¡¿Un chico fue tomado de rehén?!- Preguntó uno de los héroes profesionales exaltado.

\- ¡Cobarde!- Gritó Desuteguro saltando el fuego y lanzándole un golpe al villano. Pero se encontró que no podía sacar su puño de el.-¿Qué es esto? No puedo sostenerlo.

El villano lo lanzo lejos y volvió a atacar a otro héroe que trataba de acercarse.

\- ¡No te me acerques!- Gritó el villano atacando en respuesta.

Esto le dio la oportunidad a Katsuki de intentar zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¡No dejaré que unas aguas cloacales me traguen!- Grito Katsuki tratando de liberarse.

Pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando el villano de baba volvió a envolverlo entre sus fluidos. Dando así la apariencia de que se combinaron.

\- ¡Que poder!- Grito en euforia el villano- ¡Me saque la lotería!

* * *

Por su parte nuestros héroes estaban corriendo para llegar a la escena.

\- ¡Deprisa, joven!- Gritó Toshinori

\- Voy tan rápido como puedo, Yoda- Dijo Deku.

El cual estaba cargando al rubio. Deku no traía consigo su moto y el rubio no podría correr a la misma velocidad.

\- Espero que no traigas una navaja cerca de mi espalda.- Dijo Deku.

\- ¡Déjate de bromas y corre!

 ***Amargado***

 **[A la** **próxima** **pidan un taxi]**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el callejón del distrito comercial, las cosas parecían que no iban a mejorar. Los héroes tienen que trabajar doble para apartar a la multitud, mantener los daños al mínimo y mantener a raya al villano.

-¡Miren!- Dijo una mujer de la multitud. Ella estaba apuntando a la recién llegada- ¡Aquí está la heroína novata, Mt. Lady!

La rubia estaba en su forma gigante, lista para entrar en acción. Pero tuvo que tenerse cuando no cavia.

\- Eto...- Dijo la rubia- ¡Necesito mínimo dos carriles para pasar!

\- ¡Mierda!- Dijo uno de los héroes al esquivar uno de los golpes del villano

\- ¡No hay nadie aquí que pueda hacer algo en este momento!- Dijo Nishiya.

\- ¡Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a alguien con un Kosei más acorde!- Dijo un héroe con un casco de águila.

\- Reduzcamos el daño mientras tanto.- Dijo el héroe bombero tratando de controlar el incendio.

\- Estoy seguro de que alguien llegara- Dijo el hijo de Groot mientras sacaba a las personas del peligro.

\- Me siento mal por el chico pero solo tendrá que aguantar un poco más- Volvio a decir el de casco de aguila.

\- (¡Maldición!) - Penso Desuteguro-(¡Si solo tuviera el suficiente poder para destrozar a este tipo!)

Al mismo tiempo nuestros héroes acaban de llegar a la escena. Izuku bajo a Toshinori. Este vio como su error estaba amenazando la vida de muchos, solo porque el estaba en ese estado.

\- (Patetico...)- Pensó el rubio mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de los postes de luz cercanos. Los comentarios de la multitud no ayudaban en nada, pues muchos de ellos hablaban del rehén o que este se parecía al villano que dejó escapar-(Patetico...)

Izuku con curiosidad vio cómo se desarrollaba esto. Ahí, se congeló. Vio a Kacchan siendo víctima de un villano

En ese momento Deku supo que tenía que entrar en acción. Pero no podía entrar en escena en sus fachas actuales. Tendría que cambiarse.

Rápidamente cruzó la calle y allí entró en una estación telefónica y comenzó a cambiarse mientras sonaba el tema de Superman.

Izuku comenzó a quitarse su uniforme y sacaba sus armas mientras metia sus ropa dentro de la mochila. Y sin que fuera intencional estaba apoyando su trasero contra el vidrio.

Ya que estaba alli podria hacer una llamada.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con Larry, por favor?...- Pregunto Deku luego de discar un número en el teléfono- ¿No? Ok solo dile que llamó Deku, gracias.

Luego colgó y comenzó a asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar.

 **BOOOM**

Esto alertó y Izuku e hizo que recuerde cual era el tema.

\- Está bien, está bien, está bien.- Dijo Dekupool terminado de alistarse y salir de la cabina.

Cuando salió vestía su ajustado traje, repleto de armas y estilo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Que buen traje!- Dijo un viejo que pasaba por ahí y vio a Deku.

\- ¡Gracias, Stan Lee!- Dijo el Pool.

Luego de eso Deku corrió y pasando entre las piernas de Mt. Lady atravesó la calle y de un salto mortal con giro paso por encima de las personas que observaban todo.

Haciendo que todos los héroes se sorprendan. Incluso All Might.

El Pool lanzó su mochila directo a uno de los ojos del villano.

 **AGGGG**

Dijo el villano en agonía. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Deku de acercarse y tratar de sacar a su amigo. O por lo menos que pueda respirar.

-¡¿Por qué tratas de salvarme, Deku?!- Grito Kacchan.

\- Por que...- Comenzó Deku.

Katsuki estaba esperando algo épico y dramático. Algo que sacuda hasta el núcleo a alguien. Algo inspirador... pero...

\- ¡Porque si no lo hago, no podría hacerlo con tu madre!- Gritó Deku a los 4 vientos.

\- ...

En el momento en que dijo eso todos quedaron en el silencio mas incomodo posible. Incluso el villano se había quedado quieto y mirado directamente al mercenario.

Deku noto que las cosas estaban muy tranquilas. Solo se oía el chisporroteo del fuego. El Pool se giró para ver que todos estaban en su lugar, nadie parecía moverse.

\- ¿Que?- Pregunto Deku pensando que no hizo nada malo. Luego giró su cabeza hacia Katsuki...

Este lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y furia. Se podía ver perfectamente el vapor saliendo de las fosas nasales. Parecía que quería desgarrar a Deku con sus propios dientes.

 **RAAAAAH**

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOM**

Dekupool tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivar una serie de explosiones que iban dirigidas a sus puntos vitales. Muchas de ellas a la zona de la entrepierna. La última la esquivo al puro estilo de Matrix.

-Oh, vamos...- Dijo Izuku tratando de justificarse - Es por la cantidad de Doujins que tiene. Quiero comprobar de primera mano si es cierto.- Dijo como si eso fuera suficiente para calmar la situación.

Ok, ahora si estaba muy jodido. Para salir de esta solo tendría que callarse...

\- Es más, en un futuro incluso puedes llamarme papi si las cosas salen bien.- Dijo Deku.

Ahora sí estaba muy jodido.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM**

\- (¡¿Qué pasa con este chico?! Ya no puedo controlarlo. De verdad quiere matar a ese sujeto.)- Pensó el villano de barro. Este miro a los lados asegurándose que nadie lo note- (Por ahora sólo fingire que lo sigo controlando)

Mientras tanto Deku seguía esquivando los ataques a distancia.

\- (Tenemos que detenerlo rápido)- Pensó el peliverde, pelo lo único que tenía a mano eran cosas letales- (Sin que matemos a Kacchan en el proceso)

 ***** **¡Usa la aspiradora!***

Esa idea fue la que necesitaba Izuku. Este saco un objeto de sus bolsillos mágicos.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Y comenzó a aspirar todo.

-¡¿Que carajos?!- Grito Katsuki y el villano al mismo tiempo.

Al mirar con más detalle el villano vio una aspiradora de mano, la cual estaba envuelta en cinta adhesiva y de los cuales salían varios cables y todos estos estaban conectados a la parte superior de la misma. En la cual estaba...

Un reactor Ark

Como el que usa Iron Man en el pecho de sus armaduras.

* * *

En la tierra 616...

En uno de los edificios más altos de todo New York estaba situado la base de los Vengadores. Este era llamado la Torre Stark. Lugar donde Anthony Stark, alias Iron Man o para los amigos "Tony", guardaba sus armaduras.

El cual ahora estaba muy confundido.

\- Jarvis... ¿Que estoy viendo?- Pregunto el filántropo pelinegro a su IA.

*Son sus armaduras señor*.- Respondió este

\- Ya se que es mi armadura. Lo que quiero saber es porque están... así.

Pues efectivamente había cerca de 12 de las armaduras del héroe las cuales estaban en distintas posiciones. Algunas muy comprometedoras.

Para nombrar algunas de ellas...

Una recreación de "El pensador"

Una la que tenía la misma forma que "El David"

Y otra que tenía las piernas abiertas y otra le hacía un "trabajo"

Pero la que más le interesaba era aquella armadura la cual tenía ambas manos cerca de su pecho. En el cual había un agujero donde debería estar su reactor.

A su lado estaba una nota. Tony la recogió y vio el nombre de esa escultura.

"Stark sin ella"

Tony se secó las lágrimas por lo sad. :'v

\- Jarvis guarda algunas de ellas. Sin duda algunas de estas se verán bien en el vestíbulo.- Dijo Tony.

-* Señor ¿que hará con el reactor Ark que falta?*

-Se quien se lo llevo, no lo usará para mal. Eso es seguro, además consideralo un pago por las esculturas. El chico tiene sus trucos.

* * *

Izuku estaba succionando todo lo que tenía en frente suyo. El villano incluido.

Justo cuando pareciera que estaba por separarlos. El villano explotó el depósito de la aspiradora.

 **BOOOM**

Izuku logró quitar el reactor antes que que explote y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Ahora, tenia un debate con las voces.

-(¿Cómo golpeó Batman al villano de barro?)

 **[Le lanzaba cápsulas congelantes ]**

-(No tenemos de esas)

 ***Si, solo pelotas con Nitrógeno** **líquido** *****

-(Eso deberá servir por ahora.)- Pensó Izuku.

Al mirar atrás vio como en la parte trasera de la multitud una columna de vapor comenzaba a aparecer, al igual que unos característicos mechones dorados.

Ahora Izuku solo tendria que sacar a Katsuki de alli. Tendría que usar algo que no usaba demasiado, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Su cinturón de teletransportación.

\- ¡Oye feo!- Grito Izuku atrayendo la atención del villano- ¡Tu mama era un charco de baño público!

 **RAAAAAAAH**

Rugio en cólera el villano y comenzo a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra.

Deku comenzó a correr en su dirección mientras usaba su cinturón para evitar los ataques.

 **PAM PAM**

Asi evitando cada ataque hasta que se coloco de cuclillas frente al villano.

\- ¡Máximo esfuerzo!- Grito Deku.

Gracias al impulso atravesó al villano y separando a Katsuki de el.

El villano no iba a dejar que escapen tan fácil.

Pero justo antes de tocar el suelo Izuku le lanzó las cápsulas de Nitrógeno. Haciendo que algunas partes del villano se congelen.

-¡Ahora All Might!

El grito de Deku dio la señal para que el héroe N° 1 aparezca y diera el golpe de gracia al villano.

 **¡Detroit Smash!**

 **PAAAAAAAAAAM**.

El golpe fue tan poderoso que creó una poderosa corriente de aire ascendente. Mt. Lady tuvo que ponerse de escudo para evitar que las personas salgan volando por la fuerza del viento.

No paso ni 1 minuto cuando comenzó a lloviznar y que caiga un poco de hielo.

\- ¿Está lloviendo?- Preguntó uno de la multitud.

\- Fue All Might.- Dijo otro asombrado.

\- (¿Creo nubes... solo con su fuerza?)- Se preguntó Desuteguro.

Por su parte All Might le ofreció a Deku su mano para levantarse.

\- Gracias, Joven

-Cuando gustes.- Dijo Izuku al aceptar la mano ayuda. Katsuki había quedado inconsciente asi que no molestara en un rato.

 ***Ahora que lo pienso podrías haber secuestrado al padre de Kacchan y la madre habría estado desconsolada y vulnerable...***

-(...)

 **[...]**

 ***...***

-Mierda

Luego de eso los héroes recogieron todo.

Y ahora todos los reporteros estaban sacando fotos, tratando de obtener la primicia.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó uno de los reporteros a Dekupool.

\- Yo soy el súper increíble, invencible, indestructible, el experto de armas, el amante rojo, el degenerado regenerativo... El Mercenario Bocazas... DEADPOOL

Luego comenzó a posar de distintas maneras.

A Mt. Lady no le gustaba el hecho de que alguien está acaparando las cámaras como lo hacia ella.

\- Fue un gusto cola-borar contigo.- Dijo ella usando sus encantos. Para redirigir las cámaras hacia ella.

\- (Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego)- Pensó Izuku entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Para nada, fue un placer cola-borar contigo, hermosa.- Dijo Deku tomándola de la mano y mostrando su sexy, firme y ajustado trasero a las cámaras. Las cuales sacaban las fotos.

La rubia noto esto. Y solo queria atención. Pero no pudo resistirse a darle una nalgada a Izuku.

 **PLAF**

Esto solo hizo que las cámaras saquen mas fotos y que el peliverde sonría perversamente.

Deku la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a si mismo.

Ella estaba sorprendida por esto. Se giró para ver la cara de Deadpool. Este solo se subio la máscara hasta el puente de la nariz, le dio una sonrisa y subió y bajo las cejas bajo su máscara.

Y la beso.

Frente a un montón de héroes y reporteros.

Todos tenían las bocas abiertas por esto. Ahora sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas cuando vieron que la rubia devolvía el gesto e incluso puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Izuku para profundizar el gesto. Luego de unos minutos se separaron.

\- Gracias por el chicle.- Dijo Deku.

Luego dejó a la rubia y comenzó a caminar hacia al atardecer. Mientras levantaba su brazo con su dedo índice y el pulgar. A lo Fairy Tail.

-Fue agradable verlos a todos pero, tengo asuntos que atender.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de apretar un botón en su cinturón y teletransportarse a otra ubicación.

* * *

\- Es bueno estar en casa- Dijo Deku aparecido en su habitación. Pues había llegado justo a tiempo para mimarse.

 **[Esto sin duda es relajante]**

Dijo el cuadro blanco refiriéndose a la tina con agua caliente, velas, música y diferentes productos y esencias para el baño.

Deku había preparado su baño de burbujas con total dedicación. Y ahora lo disfrutaría.

\- Ah...- Dijo Deku an sentir como el agua caliente relajaba todo su cuerpo.

 ***Que agradable***

 **DING DONG**

Alguien había llamado a la puerta. Pero a Deku no le importaba.

\- Izuku, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?- Dijo su madre desde la cocina.

A regañadientes Deku salió de la tina. Se coloco una bata de baño y su máscara y fue a la puerta.

\- Ya voy, ya voy.- Dijo Izuku al escuchar que volvieron a tocar.

Estaba de mal humor por esto. Sin duda le daría plomo a esta persona. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se congeló.

-Hola, Honey- Dijo una chica rubia con un traje negro y blanco con un patrón de araña.

\- Tu.. _._

* * *

 _Flasback_

 _Pov ?_

 _Tengo mucho frio. No se donde estoy. Lo último que recuerdo fue que desperté en este extraño laboratorio con un suero intravenoso conectado a mi._

 _Con rapidez me lo quite del brazo y trate de salir de aquí para mi mala suerte no había ni una sola ventana y la única puerta estaba llaveada._

 _No se cuanto había pasado en realidad, minutos horas sin moverme desde una esquina de la habitación mientras abrazaba mis piernas._

 _Alguien... por favor... quien sea..._

 _No quiero estar sola..._

 _Pronto comenze a oir pasos detrás de la puerta. Estaba hablando muy rápido. Sonaba masculino, pero juvenil, casi como de mi edad._

 _ **PAM**_

 _Alguien había pateado la puerta y levantado una nube de polvo. Pedazos de astillas y escombros volaron. Justo cuando algunos estaban por venir a mi algo paso._

 _Mi cuerpo genero una especie de líquido negro con blanco la cual me cubrió desde los pies al cuello._

 _No tuve mucho tiempo de impresionarme por esto ya que en la puerta estaba un joven con un traje rojo de cuerpo completo. El cual cargaba un Fusil Dragunov con mira laser._

 _Me congele cuando miro en mi dirección. Esperaba una mirada despiadada y fría. Pero me encontré con una mirada de confusión e incluso preocupación._

 _-¿Estas bien?- Fue lo primero que lo oi decir. La verdad no sabia que contestar._

 _\- Eso creo...- Dije bastante insegura de cómo contestar._

 _\- Oye, no deberías estar aquí.- Dijo el. La verdad no podía ni recordar como llegue aqui._

 _\- ..._

 _Después de unos minutos el joven volvió a hablar._

 _-Ven con nosotros, te sacaré de aquí.- Dijo él para extenderme su mano._

 _No sabía si debería aceptar. Pero si sabía que no queria estar mas aqui... no quería estar sola nunca más._

 _\- Soy Izuku Midoriya, puedes llamarme Dekupool - Dijo con una sonrisa bajo su máscara._

 _\- Mi nombre es..._

* * *

\- Gwen Stacy - Dijo Deku frotándose los ojos para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

\- O mejor dicho un clon de ella- Dijo la rubia, la cual se había cortado el pelo y ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros- La número 2 para ser más exactos.

Luego de que Deku la sacara de ese laboratorio la llevó al Tri-Carrier donde se encontraron con otra clon. Solo que esta era la clon original y la que trajo el peliverde tenía varios años menos.

Pero ella no quería quedarse allí. A si que fue con Deku. Solo cuando el peliverde tuvo que volver a su universo tuvieron que dejarla allí.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó ella.

\- Si,adelante.- Izuku estaba tan sorprendido que contestó de forma automática.

\- Hijo, ¿Quién es ella?- Dijo su madre apareciendo de la nada.

Izuku estaba por hablar pero Gwenom se le adelantó.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Gwen Stacy, es un placer conocernos formalmente, suegra.- Dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

\- ¡¿Suegra?!- Dijeron ambos peliverdes.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa sería si fuiste tu quien me quito mi inocencia y me hiciste mujer?- Dijo ella de forma dramática. Pero Izuku podía ver su sonrisa.

\- Eso es una mentira.- Dijo Deku tratando de defenderse. Pelo luego recordó muchas cosas- Bueno casi...

 **[De hecho es la verdad.]**

 ***Solo que más dramático***

-(Ese es el punto, mi mama no lo sabe y puede mal interpretarse.)

 **[¿Como que** **malinterpretarse** **si es lo que realmente es? ]**

 **-(** Lo de la temporada de celo no fue mi culpa.)

\- Deku-kun, toma la responsabilidad- Dijo la rubia.

-Izuku, tienes mucho que explicar.- Dijo su madre para luego cruzarse de brazos.

* * *

Luego de lo que fue una de las discusiones más problemáticas de su vida. Al fin había llegado la hora de dormir. Deku estaba vistiendo su pijama y su máscara.

Se metió en su cama para poder dormir, pues mañana tendría que arreglar las cosas con All Might para la operación y el periodo de adaptación.

Luego comenzó a oir unos pasos. Deku levantó su cabeza hacia la puerta y no vio nada.

-Sabes... me he sentido muy sola sin ti.

Esta voz venía del techo.

Al girar su cabeza hacia allí vio a Gwen usando su traje de simbiote. Había tejido una especie de telaraña en el techo de su habitación. Como si fuera una especie de araña real ella descendió con un hilo hasta acostarse al lado de Deku

-Sabes...Las camas del Tri-Carrier no son precisamente cálidas y cómodas. Es más agradable esta.- Dijo ella de forma coqueta.

-Admito que yo también te extrañe.- Deku no podía pensar con claridad ya que ella tenia su cuerpo muy pegado a él. Pero estaba diciendo la verdad.

-En ese caso... hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Dijo ella.

Antes de que Deku pudiera hacer algo sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados por las cuerdas orgánicas del simbiote. Además ella ahora se estaba sentado en su cintura.

 ***¿Frustración sexual?***

 **[Frustración Sexual]**

-Por favor... se gentil.- Dijo Deku.

Eso fue lo último antes de que Gwenom apagase la luz.

Es una suerte que el cuarto ahora este ionizado.

* * *

 **[Beelzebub ED 4]**

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

 **Mae! ushiro! naname! JUMP!**

 **Burabura burabura burabura burabura 1! 2! 3! 4!**

Se ve a un chibi Dekupool con el fondo de Yuuei, haciendo lo que dice la música, luego del cielo cae Lady Deadpool la cual junto con el primero levantan sus dedos al ritmo de la música mientras Izuku golpea con su pie al ritmo de la musica.

 **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

 **SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

 **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

 **SHAKE!** **SHAKE! SHAKE!**

Se ve al chibi saltando en varios fondos. Luego a Katsuki sacudiendo a varios sujetos. Luego a los Corps apuntando sus pistolas a unos tipos que saltaban. Y por último a All Might sacudiendo su cabello en un fondo de figuras de su silueta.

 **Mezase NUMBER- ONE! (PERFECT!)**

 **karada HIGH TENSION! (PEACE!)**

 **Batsugun PUROPO-SHON! (PEKORI!)**

 **Ki ni naru aitsu ni POKER- FACE!**

Se ve a Chibi Dekupool bailando junto a Lady D. Luego es cambiado por la Liga de villanos. Luego solo Deku bailando en un fondo de puntos. Luego sale Toga y Momo. Luego a Deku antes de la pantalla se llenara de ellos. Luego a la Madre de Deku y a Wade. Antes de que apareciera Mineta y que Katsuki le diera un golpe mientras Deku estaba sobre el riendo.

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

Se ve a Dekupool bailando con el primer fondo

 **PAPEPIPU PAPIPEPU PAPEPIPUPO**

 **ONE. da! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! PAPIPUPEPO!**

Se ve a Deku y lady D con el brazo al frente bailando en un fondo amarillo. Luego de acuerdo al número aparecen Uraraka, Mina, Mt. Lady y Lady Death. Antes de que salte el chibi girando.

 **KANFU- KI-KU da! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **Otenami haiken! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! mainichi kagami to FIGHT!**

Aparecen Katsuki golpeando, luego Kirishima y luego Todoroki, todos en un fondo con el símbolo de Deadpool. Luego cada uno vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez se le suma Shoji. Luego a la Liga de villanos con las guardia en alto.

 **JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!**

 **SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

 **JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!**

 **SHAKE!** **SHAKE! SHAKE!**

Se ve al chibi y detrás de el estaba All Might y Wade. Y detrás de estos un montón de Pools. Estos empezaron a saltar. Luego todos tenían una enorme gota de sudor y se veían cansados. Luego agitando con furia sus brazos, luego salando con enojo y una vez más agitando los brazos.

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

Por último a chibi Dekupool bailando al ritmo de la música en un fondo con su nombre. Antes de saltar cerca de la pantalla y hacer el signo de la paz.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN  
Bueno, ese fue el capitulo de hoy.  
Hubo unos cuantos buenos chistes y otros un poquito pasados de tono. Espero que nadie se ofrnda, si se ofendieron pues lo siento y ya. Estaban advertidos.  
Lo ultimo que recordarles es lo del proximo fic de My Hero Academia.  
Azrael: Gracias por el apoyo.  
Devil: Bueno, ahora si acabamos.  
DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SI TE GUSTO SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	5. Entrenamiento y Celebración

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo autor Devil de TheDevilZero trayéndoles otro cap de este fic.**

 **Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no subir nada la semana pasada, estaba de exámenes... bueno, aún sigo de exámenes pero solo me faltan 2 y logre hacerme algo de tiempo para actualizar.**

 **Solo por ustedes, los que siguen la historia y dejan reviews... los demás muéranse.**

 **Es broma, los quiero a todos**

 **Ahora si, vamos a las reviews**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Play .D. Maker: Vaya, es bueno oírlo y espero que te guste este cap.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola chicos. En primera es bueno saber que les gusta. En suguna no puedo contentestar algunas cosas que pues lo sabran en este cap. Lo de Wonder Woman no, pues es de DC y soy más de Marvel y lo de Tony lo sabras mas adelante.**

 **Guest: Es bueno iorlo o leerlo.**

 **Enightmare: ¿Gran Guia?... si esto es apenas la punta del iceberg.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias**

 **soulalbarn18000: Me agrada mucho ior que te gusto. Si te gusto esto te gustara este... espero.**

 **Gonzox-kun: ¿Que esperabas? ¿Algo sentimental? No en mi guardia**

 **XxjosexX01: No esperes más pues aquí esta.**

 **unfanmas: Gracias y algunas cosas ya lo sabrás hoy. Lo del pack se te lo dará una vez que pagues, aceptamos tarjetas de crédito.**

 **Sumoner .Dante: La verdad eso no se me había ocurrido. Pero tiene potencial.**

 **selkova: La verdad no entiendo el problema de la pizza con piña, el problema es que hay tipos de piña para usar en la cocina. En fin, espero que te guste este nuevo cap.**

 **sujeto delta: No esperes más pues aqui esta**

 **Giuseppe Mendoza Vargas: Puede que sea un poco OOC pero hasta Deadpool tiene sus límites. Además si hacía que se burlara me hubiera puesto en Hacke mate para otros chistes.**

 **Pero bueno, esos fueron todos los Reviews del capítulo pasado y espero que dejen más.**

 **La próxima historia que actualizaré será Entre Héroes y Demonios.**

 **AL CAP**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

-(Esta mancha no sale)- Pensamientos

 **[Obviamente]** \- Cuadro Blanco.

 ***Lamela, asegúrate que está muerto*** \- Cuadro Amarillo

* * *

 **[Gintama Op 9]**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve a Dekupool caminado y luego se voltea para hacer una cara rara a la cámara, luego lo mismo para con Uraraka y Iida. Mientras que de forma intermitente aparece el título de Dekupool"

 **Sunda hitomi ga yobisamasu**

 **Wasurekaketeta seigikan segikan**

 **Sui mo amai mo shaburikusu**

 **Kyo no tema wa kanzen chou aku sa**

Se ve a Deku con su traje caminado por el distrito comercial, la imagen cambia a su yo actual, el sin mascara y su yo más joven. Luego se lo ve comiendo chimichangas. Luego posando desde un barranco. Y por ultimo rascándose en su casa.

 **Sanbun teki na kuchiburi de**

 **Yatara usobuku alien alien**

 **Norari kurari to tsumibukaki**

 **Tougenkyou ni good bye shitan naraba**

Se ve a Uraraka paseando junto a Pandapool y luego este último la lame. Luego vemos a Katsuki, kirishima y Kaminari bailando antes que llenen la pantalla. Luego a Iida caminando feliz mientras escucha a Hatsune Miku en el distrito. Justo antes de darse la vuelta y ver como la nave de los Corps se acerca inminentemente.

 **Risou ni**

 **Chujitsuna**

 **Uh kibou wa**

 **Mada sutete wa ikenai sa**

Todos comienzan a correr, Izuku agarra a Iida mientras monta una motocicleta y Uraraka a Pandapool. Luego se ve a una Patrulla llena de los Corps persiguiendo a Deku. A los estudiantes de la clase 1-A corriendo también. Luego a los profesores de UA. Al presidente con una Magnum en una limosina con su perro. Justo antes de que Wade dispare un misil a Deku, generando mucho humo.

 **See-saw game wa tsuzuiteku**

 **Sou sou bokura mo yuzurenai**

 **Shiken shoubu ni yamitsuki de**

 **Mou doushitatte yamerarenaiya iya iya**

Del humo sale Dekupool, eliminando villanos junto con los demás. La cámara enfoca a La Liga de villanos. Luego a un atardecer con un Deadpool desconocido rodeado de cuerpos. Luego otro Pool diferente, el cual corta la pantalla. Luego se muestra a Mt. Lady, Midnidht y a Lady Death.

 **Unmeiron nante**

 **Zenzen kanken nai**

 **Isshokenmei da da da**

Del mismo humo de antes sale Izuku en su moto y Uraraka montada en el panda. Mientras esquivan los misiles de los Corps. Luego se detienen frente a Yuuei y encaran la cámara uno a la vez.

* * *

En medio de una playa llena de desechos estaban reunidos All Might, el héroe numero 1... y Deku aun lado.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa con esa presentación?- Pregunto indignado el Pool a su autor. El cual lo ignoraría para continuar con esta historia.

-¿A quién le hablas?- Pregunto All Might confundido, pues segun su punto de vista el peliverde le estaba hablando a una palmera.

-No importa.- Dijo Deku haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se olvide de la información innecesaria.- Lo importante es lo que vamos a hacer aquí.

-Lo cual es...- Dijo el rubio esperando saber la razón de que este aquí.

Pero solo recibió una pausa dramática.

-Entrenarte- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Entrenarme?- Pregunto confundido.

-La razón es simple. Tendremos que aplicarte la medicina en tu cuerpo verdadero. Porque no tengo idea de los efectos colaterales que podría causarte si lo hacemos en tu forma musculosa y el entretenimiento nos permitirá una mayor tasa de éxito.

-Está bien- Dijo All Might al no encontrar una manera de contrarrestar su lógica.- ¿Dónde empezamos?

-Pues con el súper montaje de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podemos ver a Deku usando su traje mientras persigue al pobre Toshinori. El problema es que Deku estaba usando una peluca rubia y lo estaba persiguiendo con una aplanadora

-¡¿De dónde sacaste la aplanadora?!- Pregunto el rubio haciendo un trote promedio para las personas, pero le estaba costando, pues su estado fisico real no era el mejor.

-La encontré por allí- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Pero por qué usas esa peluca?- Esa era la verdadera cuestión.

Deku se quitó la peluca solo para revelar que no era Izuku.

-Kono Dio da!- Dijo Dio sobre su aplanadora.

 **WRRRRYYYYYYYY**

Por su parte Izuku miraba esto mientras bebía un batido de fresa.

Pero había un problema, Dio era un vampiro. Y este estuvo tan emocionado con tratar de matar al símbolo de la paz que se le olvido que eran las 10 de la mañana.

-NOOOOOOO

Grito Dio al morir por el sol.

All Might solo salió del camino de la aplanadora y dejo que esta siguiera su camino hacia el atardecer. Luego el rubio miro a Deku.

El solo le respondió levantándole el pulgar sin dejar de tomar su batido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podemos ver a Toshinori usando una sudadera y equipo de gimnasia. Deku estaba vestido de la misma manera.

Ambos estaban en un congelador de carnes.

Deku estaba sosteniendo un gran pedazo de carne mientras el rubio la golpeaba incesantemente.

 **PAM PAM PAM**

Cuando Deku vio que ya habían golpeado suficiente la carne saco su katana y fileteo la zona. Pues ahora estaba super tierna.

El pool le dio un pulgar levantado al héroe en señal de aprobación. Este respondió de la misma manera.

-Oigan, ¿Que hacen aquí?- Dijo uno de los empleados.

Se me olvidó mencionar que el dueño no sabía de ellos y Deku tampoco pago por la carne que guardo.

-¡Corre!- Por su parte el peliverde le lanzo un salami congelado al empleado el cual lo noqueó en lo que el dúo indinamico escapaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estamos en medio de la clase del peliverde. Un día normal como cualquier otro. Bueno, tan normal como que tu compañero y payaso de la clase no se haya movido ni una pulgada desde que comenzó.

Esto había estado incomodando a algunos. Ya no estaban acostumbrados a tal silencio.

Como tenia siempre puesta su máscara no se podía ver su rostro y para colmo esta no se movía cuando respiraba por lo cual había estado incomodando a todos.

-Alguien por favor vea que esté vivo- Dijo el profesor apuntando al Pool.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó, listo para darle un zape. Cuando se detuvo y puso una cara de confusión. Acerco su cabeza al Pool e incluso se limpió sus oídos para asegurarse que no estaba loco.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el profesor

-Creo que estoy escuchando música...- Dijo confundido.

El joven se acercó a su mochila y saco un pequeño parlante y un cable, así volvió con Deku, el cual seguía sin moverse.

Con algo de duda metió el cable en el oído de Deku y el otro extremo al parlante, en el cual sono...

 _The of the Tiger..._

El sujeto apretó un botón y la música cambio.

 _We will we rock you_

Volvo a tocar el botón

 _Nico nico Ni~_

Ahora todos estaban muy confundidos. Así el sujeto volvió a apretar el botón

 _AHHH~! AHHH~! AHHHH~! AH~!_

 **PAM**

El sujeto lanzo su parlante por el susto. Pues lo que había sanado fueron los famosos gemidos.

Ahora todos, incluido Kacchan, tenían una cara de...

¿Qué carajos?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Corre, corre... Jajajaja!- Se ria Deku mientras perseguía a Toshinori, cabe decir que Deku estaba acompañado de un amigo.

-¡¿De dónde salió el?!- Grito Toshinori por su vida, pues el amigo de Deku era un panda muy cabreado- ¡¿Y por qué esta vestido como tú?!

-El es el panda Regenerativo... ¡Pandapool!- Dijo Deku desde la espalda del panda.

-ROOOOAARHG.- Rugió este.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podemos ver que en medio de la playa, la cual Toshinori ya había limpiado con ayuda de Dekupool y Pandapool, a nuestro protagonistas y a un grupo de mujeres adultas.

Todos estaban vestidos con pantalones cómodos y unas bandas para el sudor en la cabeza... si, el panda también.

Deku estaba al frente de todos dirigiendo la clase.

-Muy buenos días a todos.- Comenzó Deku, usando su traje con la banda y unos shorts- Hoy haremos unos estiramientos y ejercicios para tonificar los músculos.

Así el comenzó a hacer unos ejercicios los cuales fueron imitados por los demás. Este día le tocaba ser instructor de Yoga y personal trainer.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron los estiramientos.

-Bien. Ahora comenzaremos con mi rutina llamada "Stardust Cruzaders"

Muchos lo miró algo confundido.

-Ahora, síganme. Pose de Dio- Dijo Deku para comenzar a hacer las poses de Jojo's. Las cuales todos imitaron.

Si, con onomatopeyas y todo.

-Pose de Jotaro- Dijo para cambiar de posición.

Todos la volvieron a imitar

-Pose de Jonathan

Todos lo hicieron

-Roooarhg- Dijo el panda con onomatopeyas y músculos.

-Tú lo has dicho, puedo sentir como trabaja- Dijo Toshinori con un estilo de dibujo diferente con onomatopeyas a sus costados. Cuando de repente un aura comenzó a cubrirlo y de repente una figura humanoide comenzó a aparecer.

Era la forma musculosa de All Might, pero con una armadura y parecía mas metálico.

-JA- Dijo el Stand.

* * *

Luego del entrenamiento todos pudieron descansar.

Habían pasado casi una hora de poses continuas donde habían contraído todos los músculos.

-Toma- Dijo una señora en sus treintas y de pelo castaño dándole un papel a Toshinori. El agarro el papel y lo desdoblo. En él estaba el número de la mujer y otras cosas...

All Might abrio muchos los ojos, llevo su mirada a la señora que le dio su número. Ella solo le guiño el ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, esto le dio a Toshinori una hermosa vista de la sección inferior de la mujer, recubiertas por unos pantalones de yoga.

Ahora el rubio tenía más razones para usar la medicina.

-Se llama Natasha. Para que te de su número quiere decir que le has gustado.- Dijo Deku viendo todo, mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda al héroe- Bien hecho tigre.

All Might simplemente asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En este día tan especial, Deku y Toshinori no estaban ejercitando ni nada por el estilo. Hoy sería un día de relajación y por ello irían a un pequeño concierto en una ciudad cercana.

-Eh... Deku...- Dijo Toshinori llamando la atención del Pool el cual era el conductor designado.

-¿Si?- Pregunto el

-¿Por qué estamos vestidos así?

La pregunta era válida pues estaban vestidos como soldados, con todo y casco.

-Vamos a un concierto de Sabaton.- Dijo Deku

-Eso lo sé.- Dijo como si fuera obvio-Lo que no entiendo es por qué vamos en un tanque.

Pues efectivamente el rubio y el Pool estaban en medio de una autopista en un panzer.

-Ya te lo dije, vamos a un concierto de Sabaton.- En ese momento Deku metió un disco en el reproductor.

 _Through the gates of hell_

 _As we make our way to heaven_

 _Through the Nazi lines_

Luego el Pool aceleró afondo por la emoción de la música y así comenzó a aplastar los autos bajo el imponente poder del panzer.

-¡PRIMO VICTORIA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin había llegado el día tan esperado por muchos, en especial por All Might.

Hoy era el día en el que utilizarían el Extremis en su cuerpo para poder seguir siendo el símbolo de la paz.

Aunque... esperaba algo diferente...

-Eh... Midoriya- Dijo Toshinori

-¿Si, All Might?- Le respondió el mencionado.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí

-De nada

-Pero...- Dijo de forma dubitativa.

-¿Pero?

-¿Por qué estoy atado a una mesa?- Pregunto Toshinori el cual estaba atado a una mesa de operaciones con sus articulaciones amarradas con gruesas cintas de cuero.

-Ah, eso...- Dijo el peliverde como si no hubiera sido el quien lo ato- Es para que no te muevas durante la operación, no quiero tocar algo vital.

-Oh...- Dijo All Might en comprensión, pero eso le hiso basilar.- ¿Por qué lo hacemos aquí?

Pues tenía una pregunta valida. Estaban en un depósito junto a una playa.

-No quiero molestar a mis vecinos al hacerlo en casa, aqui nadie podria escuchar tus gritos, esto podría doler.- Dijo Deku mientras sacaba un jeringa del tamaño de un cono de tránsito.

Ahora el rubio estaba teniendo muchas dudas. Esta era una de esas situaciones donde el doctor te dice que puede que te duela y siempre duele.

-Además, en el peor de los casos te convertirás en una bomba que destruya dos cuadras a la redonda.- Dijo el peliverde como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡¿QUE?!- Preguntó/Gritó el rubio

-¿No te lo dije?- Dijo confundido- Es el principal efecto secundario.

All Might abrio mucho los ojos, podría morir si algo salía mal. Puede que nadie esté cerca, pero si fallaba no habría más símbolo de la paz.

Pronto sintió como Izuku estaba limpiando el área de su brazo derecho von un algodón y alcohol. Para luego presionar y buscar una arteria. El rubio se tensó bajo su toque y comenzó a forcejear.

-Espera, Midoriya-Shounen, me arrepentí- Dijo suplicando para que le inyecten. Ahora recordaba que tenía miedo a las agujas.

-¡MUY TARDE!- Grito Deku al enterrar la jeringa en el brazo del rubio.

 **AHHHHH**

En ese momento el líquido del Extremis comenzó a recorrer las venas del rubio, provocando que se iluminen y que se expandan y contraigan los músculos.

 **[La mano fapera]**

Dijo la caja blanca viendo el gran brazo derecho ardiente.

Luego comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo.

 ***Mano cambiada***

Dijo la otra caja al ver que el otro brazo asumió las mismas características.

 **AHHHHH**

 **BOOOOOOOM**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno, eso pudo salir peor- Dijo Izuku mientras salía de los escombros y se limpiaba el polvo.

Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba destruido. Comenzó a buscar rastros del rubio... pero solo encontró una camiseta blanca rota.

-Oh, no... Mate a Potter- Dijo Izuku agarrándose la cabeza.

En eso se oyo una risa.

-JAJAJAJAJA

El Pool se dio vuelta para ver a Toshinori riéndose a todo pulmón. ¿Y cómo no?

Ya no tenía cicatriz, todos sus órganos regresaron, sus músculos naturales volvieron, era sexy de nuevo.

Su cara había cambiado radicalmente, ya ni tenía las cuencas unidas y ahora se apreciaba perfectamente sus ojos azules, aún conservaba su pelo clásico, tenía mejillas nuevamente y en medio de estas una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando vio al Pool lo primer que hiso fue darle un golpe en la cabeza

 **AHHH**

Izuku se estaba sobando la cabeza y con lágrimas amenazando por salir, este miro a All Might, el cual le sonreía.

-Gracias- Dijo él.

Luego el rubio abrazo al joven. El peliverde devolvió el gesto. Luego de eso se separaron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento mejor que nunca- Dijo haciendo unos movimientos y estiramientos con sus brazos y piernas- Me siento... Me siento... All Might!

En ese momento él se transformó en su forma musculosa para revelar que no tenía ni un solo defecto.

 **[Sus venas parecen las raíces se un sabio árbol]**

-(Podría romper cráneos con sus rodillas)

 ***Podría captar la radio con su pelo***

-JAJAJAJA

-Qué bueno que te sientas bien- Dijo Deku muy feliz. Luego miro directamente a All Might.-Ahora, comete mi pelo.

All Might lo miro de forma plana.

-JAJAJAJAJA

-JAJAJAAJAJA

Luego de que ambos se repusieran All Might le levanto el pulgar.

-Ahora, al fin poder hacer algo que no he hecho en años... - Se rasgó los pantalones hasta la rodilla y de entre los escombros saco un torpedo de salvavidas y se colocó la correa de forma cruzada en el pecho- Voy a correr al estilo de Guardianes de la Bahía.

Deku vio como Toshinori corría en cámara lenta y sus pisadas provocaban que el agua salpique de la forma más genial posible. Todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando.

-¡Esperame!- Grito Deku quitándose la mitad superior de su traje, salvo su máscara y se colocaba otro torpedo y corría de forma lenta y espectacular junto al rubio.

* * *

Hoy era un viernes por la noche, exactamente dos días después de que All Might se habia curado de sus lesiones y se había adaptado al cambio de su fisionomía.

Los primeros momentos fueron un tanto complicados el dominar su propia fuerza, pero rápidamente de adaptó, tan bien adaptado y feliz estaba que el Heroe N ° 1 y Dekupool decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar.

Nada muy grande solo amigos.

O eso fue la primera idea. Luego se trasladó a que todos lo héroes y heroínas estaban invitados.

Pero la fiesta ya había empezado hace varias horas, hubo comida, música y si, alcohol... y mucho.

Deku fue uno de los que más estaban afectados, puede que tenga factor de cura, pero aun es un joven y ciertas bebidas fuertes lo pueden embriagar.

Es por eso que ahora está cantando Karaoke mientras que algunos héroes pasados de copas lo acompañan bailando.

 _Vamos a bailar…_

Comenzó Deku con micrófono en mano, un sombrero vaquero y una chaqueta con flecos sobre su traje.

 _Algo que está perrón_

 _Que toda la gente brinca de emoción_

 _Se mueven muy rico con esta canción_

 _Tocamos el ritmo desde el corazón._

Pues efectivamente nuestro querido protagonista estaba dirigiendo el Pasito perrón.

Esto se había repetido con varias músicas, así como el Gangam Stile o la Macarena.

Lo cierto que tenía talento para animar la fiesta. Al igual que Present Mic el cual estaba de DJ.

No fue hasta que pasaron los minutos que el Pool se fue a la barra a pedir algo, pues tenía sed.

También intentaría tener suerte con alguna de las heroínas mientras usaba sus expertos piropos y habilidades en la seducción.

-Sabes... el médico me dijo que no alce cosas pesadas... ¿Me ayudas a orinar?

 **PLAF**

Una de las heroínas con la que intento lo abofeteó por dicha frase.

 **[Eso baja el ánimo]**

 ***Si era espectacular***

-(No tengo que rendirme).

El problema había sido que la heroína estaba aún muy sobria, ahora intentaría con una más relajada.

-Al pan pan y al vino viño. Y para tu *¡& ... mi pepino.

-Jajajaja- Se rio esta antes de caer dormida.

En este caso ella estaba demasiado ebria. Tanto que se podían ver las estelas de alcohol que salían de su boca.

-Demonios- Dijo Deku frustrado. -¿Hay otra cosa que me saldrá mal esta noche?

Debió mantenerse callado pues en ese momento fue golpeado por un borracho Desuteguro.

 **PAM**

Y así el Pool cayó inconsciente.

* * *

-(Me duele la cabeza...)

Fue el primer pensamiento del Pool al recobrar conciencia, la cual no era mucha.

Trato de pasarse la mano por la cara pero se dio cuenta que no podía. También estaba sintiendo un poco de frio. Lo cual quería decir que no tenía puesto su traje, pero si su máscara.

Con algo de miedo abrió sus ojos para ver que estaba en la habitación de un hotel. No era sorpresa esa, ya había despertado en peores lugares. Pero era una de esas pocas veces en la que había despertado en calzoncillos y con las muñecas atadas.

 **SKEEE**

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Deku abrió los ojos pues allí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Mt. Lady en ropa interior morada.

-Hola, Deku~

-(Esto se pone mejor y mejor)

-Disculpa lo de las cuerdas pero mi amiga pensaba que eran necesarias.

-(¿Amiga... ¡Azopotamadre!)

Su sorpresa no fue exagerada pues de la misma puerta surgió Midnight con su traje desgarrado, dejando las mejores partes expuestas.

-He oído que has sido un chico travieso...- Comenzó la pelinegra en un tono sensual con un ligero sadismo que hacía que a Deku le dé un escalofrío por la espalda- Y por ello he de castigarte.

-(Yisus..)- Pensó Izuku.

-No te preocupes, yo te curare y cuando estés mejor, jugaré contigo- Dijo la rubia ahora con un traje de enfermera. Pero de esos que pasan en películas no aptas para niños.

-(OH MY FUKING GOD)

* * *

Hoy había sido una noche relativamente tranquila para este dúo de policías.

La oficial Hestia estaba agradecida por ello. Ella era una pelinegra de buen cuerpo por el entrenamiento.

Esta noche no había habido robos ni nada. Solo patrullar. Y le encantaba pasar tiempo con su compañero.

*Tenemos una denuncia de ruido excesivo a unas cuadras cerca de su posición*

-Entendido, vamos en camino- Dijo el compañero de Hestia, el oficial Bell Cranel, confirmando a que hirian a investigar.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al lugar, un hotel de categoría media/alta.

-Ire yo- Dijo el peliblanco ajustándose el cinturón para entrar en el establecimiento.

Los minutos pasaron...

Y su compañero estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Pero en ese momento salió Bell con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

-¿Que paso?- Preguntó Hestia.

Bell no sabía que responder a eso. O mejor dicho no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Pero el destino tenía otras maneras. De hacer que hable.

*Informen de la situación*

Bell tomo el comunicador y como pudo explico la situación.

-Pues... tenemos un 1 entrando en el 0, un - en el * y en el (). Con posibilidades de un 69.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas salió Deku al cual le temblaban las piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

Como pudo se subió a su moto, aun afectado por el alcohol y comenzó a conducir.

Lo que no sabia es que los policías anteriores habían recibido la orden de vigilarlo. Y cuando este salió del hotel y se subió a su moto, los policías comenzaron a seguirlo en su patrulla con lujo de sirena.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el Pool se orillara y que los policías bajen a interrogarlo.

-A ver, joven.- Pregunto Hestia de forma acusadora- ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?

-A Mikasa- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los policías se miraron entre sí.

-Obviamente esta borracho- Dijo Hestia.

-Sí, pero ¿Cuánto?- Dijo Bell, pues esa era la verdadera cuestión.

En eso la pelinegra saco un alcalímetro.

-A ver, sople aquí

En eso Deku comenzó a arrodillarse frente a la pelinegra.

-Aqui, animal- Dijo ella. Señalando la máquina.

-Ah

Así como dijo el soplo en el aparato.

Este comenzó a emitir sonidos antes de que explotara.

-Esto es nuevo- Dijo la oficial al ver el aparato.- A ver, sópleme a mi

Así como dijo el Pool soplo hacia la oficial.

 **PAM**

Ella cayó al piso borracha.

En respuesta, su compañero la recogió y la acomodó en la patrulla.

-A ver- Dijo el peliblanco tratando de mantener la imagen de autoridad- ¿Que trae ahi?- Dijo refiriéndose al compartimiento de la moto.

El Pool se acercó y levanto el asiento.

Allí reveló que había alcohol de distintos tipos, algunas armas pequeñas y otros objetos no aptos para niños.

El oficial dejo caer su mandíbula por tanta mercancía ilegal.

-Va a tener que acompañarme a la comisaria- Dijo el policía.

-Ay no.- Dijo Deku preocupado- Ya se.

Metió sus manos en el compartimiento y saco muchos productos y se los dio al policía.

-De mí, para usted- Dijo Deku.

-¿Esta tratando de sobornar a un oficial?- Pregunto indignado.

En eso Deku le paso una caja con unas pastillas de resistencia y condones.

-La noche es joven, disfrútela.- Fue todo lo que dijo el Pool antes de subirse a su moto y largarse de allí.

El oficial estaba tan rojo como un tomate. No sabía qué hacer y se había quedado como piedra por lo que dijo el joven.

Se estaba debatiendo que debería hacer hasta que...

-Bell-kun... más fuerte... eres un niño travieso...

Eso que dijo la pelinegra le dio la determinación al peliblanco para actuar.

Y así con los ojos brillantes dijo...

-Si hay pelito, no hay delito... si usa sujetador, para dentro sin temor.- Dijo antes de acercarse a su compañera.

* * *

A unas cuadras de allí...

-Que hermosa noche...- Dijo Deku mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Tú lo has dicho- Dijo el unicornio, el cual estaba siendo cabalgado por Deku.

-¿De dónde saliste?- Pregunto Deku, pues hace solo unos minutos estaba montando su motocicleta.

-Fue en el momento en el que la droga que te dieron esas dos te llego al cerebro y comenzaste a conducir como si estuvieras en Mario Kart- Dijo el unicornio.

-Oh, eso explica el camino arco iris.- Dijo Deku. Muy afectado por la droga.

Pero ya que estaba en una alucinación a Mario Kart lo disfrutaría un momento.

De su bolsillo dimensional saco un caparazón de tortuga azul y se lo lanzo a la primera cosa viva que vio.

Solo que había un problema, el caparazón azul que lanzo no era un caparazón azul, sino una granada azul. Y la primera cosa viva a la que le lanzo no fue nada menos que Endeavor el cual no fue a la fiesta de All Might por odiar al rubio. Y la granada le dio en toda la caratula.

Dejándolo como caricatura de los 90' con efecto de explosión el cual provocó que su barba pase a su nuca al puro estilo del pato Lucas.

-Recuerden niños, las drogas son malas- Dijo el unicornio mirándote acusadoramente

En eso Deku había llegado a una bifurcación.

Sonidos de campanas, cascabeles y villancicos llenaron el aire.

Sin inmutarse el Pool bajo un poco la velocidad de su motocicleta y giro su cabeza un costado.

Y allí estaba un hombre con una gran barba blanca y traje rojo, sentado en un trineo que flotaba a centímetros del aire mientras era arrastrado por un montón de renos.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, había necesidad de palabras.

El sujeto del traje rojo asintió mientras que Deku hiso lo mismo en respuesta antes de tomar el camino de la derecha. El oro tomo el de la izquierda antes de elevarse en cielo y perderse en el firmamento.

* * *

 **[Beelzebub ED 4]**

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

 **Mae! ushiro! naname! JUMP!**

 **Burabura burabura burabura burabura 1! 2! 3! 4!**

Se ve a un chibi Dekupool con el fondo de Yuuei, haciendo lo que dice la música, luego del cielo cae Lady Deadpool la cual junto con el primero levantan sus dedos al ritmo de la música mientras Izuku golpea con su pie al ritmo de la musica.

 **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

 **SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

 **JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**

 **SHAKE!SHAKE!** **SHAKE!**

Se ve al chibi saltando en varios fondos. Luego a Katsuki sacudiendo a varios sujetos. Luego a los Corps apuntando sus pistolas a unos tipos que saltaban. Y por último a All Might sacudiendo su cabello en un fondo de figuras de su silueta.

 **Mezase NUMBER- ONE! (PERFECT!)**

 **karada HIGH TENSION! (PEACE!)**

 **Batsugun PUROPO-SHON! (PEKORI!)**

 **Ki ni naru aitsu ni POKER- FACE!**

Se ve a Chibi Dekupool bailando junto a Lady D. Luego es cambiado por la Liga de villanos. Luego solo Deku bailando en un fondo de puntos. Luego sale Toga y Momo. Luego a Deku antes de la pantalla se llenara de ellos. Luego a la Madre de Deku y a Wade. Antes de que apareciera Mineta y que Katsuki le diera un golpe mientras Deku estaba sobre el riendo.

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

Se ve a Dekupool bailando con el primer fondo

 **PAPEPIPU PAPIPEPU PAPEPIPUPO**

 **ONE. da! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! PAPIPUPEPO!**

Se ve a Deku y lady D con el brazo al frente bailando en un fondo amarillo. Luego de acuerdo al número aparecen Uraraka, Mina, Mt. Lady y Lady Death. Antes de que salte el chibi girando.

 **KANFU- KI-KU da!** **PAPEPIPUPO**

 **Otenami haiken! PAPEPIPUPO**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! mainichi kagami to FIGHT!**

Aparecen Katsuki golpeando, luego Kirishima y luego Todoroki, todos en un fondo con el símbolo de Deadpool. Luego cada uno vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez se le suma Shoji. Luego a la Liga de villanos con las guardia en alto.

 **JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!**

 **SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

 **JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!**

 **SHAKE!SHAKE! SHAKE!**

Se ve al chibi y detrás de el estaba All Might y Wade. Y detrás de estos un montón de Pools. Estos empezaron a saltar. Luego todos tenían una enorme gota de sudor y se veían cansados. Luego agitando con furia sus brazos, luego salando con enojo y una vez más agitando los brazos.

 **Migi! ue! shita! hidari!**

 **Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!**

Por último a chibi Dekupool bailando al ritmo de la música en un fondo con su nombre. Antes de saltar cerca de la pantalla y hacer el signo de la paz.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si, comencé a ver Jojo's y no, no es gay como la cultura popular nos lo ha hecho creer. Si lo ven vean la primera temporada y lo entenderán.**

 **Ya les dije cuál sería la próxima historia en actualizar y no la cambiaré pues ya está casi terminada.**

 **También les informo que hare un OneShot algo distinto en este fandoom.**

 **Y ya saben cómo va.**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAVS Y A NOSOTROS**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	6. Estoy vivo

**Devil: Muy buena a todos, mi querido publico. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta historia.**

 **Si, se que es un cap sumamente corto. Pero esto lo hago en respuesta a los reviews y PM que me mandaron sobre cuando actualizaría este fic nuevamente.**

 **Es corto ya que hace un frio de mierda por aquí y no siento mis dedos, es por eso que es corto.**

 **Pero sepan que cuando haga mas calor reemplazare este cap por uno mas largo. Y completo.**

 **No contestare los reviews ya que son muchos y no quiero aburririlos.**

 **Este cap, mas que nada es para que sepan que esto no esta en el olvido.**

* * *

En medio de la noche podemos ver a nuestro querido protagonista el cual estaba caminando junto a un chico se su salón.

Obviamente no era ni una actividad gay ni tenia rintes de ello. Ni siquiera Bromance, ya que el segundo habia contratado a Deku para solucionar un problema.

La paga era relativamente normal. Unos dolares, la tarea y medio sándwich.

Paga era paga. En varias ocasiones Deku se había vendido por menos. Pero con algo se empieza.

En fin. La misión era simple. Ayudar a superar el rompimiento de su contratista.

Deku había hecho lo que normalmente hace para olvidar, beber alcohol, ser profanado con la mayoría de los personajes, en algunos casos siendo Uke, ver vídeos en YouTube, ya saben, lo usual.

-¿Por que estamos aquí?- Pregunto su decaído contratista al mirar a la casa con las luces apagadas de enfrente.

Esta era la casa de su nov... perdón. EX-novia.

Dekupool solo solto un suspiro antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de otro joven.

-Se que duele, amiguito.- Dijo Izuku mientras lo palmeaba suavemente.- Pero algún día volverás a amar.

El Pool levanto algo del suelo y vio a su contratista. El cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa entre las lagrimas y mocos.

-Por que el tiempo cura un corazón roto...- Dijo Izuku mientras miraba lo que había recogido. Una pierda.-... Pero no la ventana de esa perra.

Su contratista abrio los ojos al ver al Pool lanzar una piedra directo a la ventana que era de la habitación de su ex.

 **CRISSS**

La ventana se quebró y alguien grito un "Auch" en eso, las luces de la vivienda se encendieron. Los habitantes del edifico entraron en estado de alarma.

-¡Corre!- Grito Deku mientras corría seguido de su contratista.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- Grito el.

-Mas o menos.

En menos de unos minutos llegaron a la motocicleta del peliverde y la montaron. Izuku la arranco y aceleró a fondo para salir de alli.

Rápidamente llegaron a la carretera, de camino a la ciudad natal de ambos.

-¿Y que quieres hacer ahora?- Pregunto el Pool.- Tienes aun el saldo de medio Sándwich.

-Pues...- Dijo algo inseguro de que hacer o decir.

-Vamos, debe haber algo que quieras hacer por el valor de medio emparedado.- Mencionó el pool mientras giraba la cabeza levemente para ver a su contratista.

-¿Tienes problemas si nos tomamos fotos vestidos de chica mágica?- Pregunto en voz baja su contratista.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!- Grito el pool asustando al joven. -¡Lo haría gratis!

-¿E-enserio?- Pregunto entre feliz y dudoso el joven.

Dekupool asintió. Definitivamente esta no era su primera experiencia de Genderbender y definitivamente no seria la ultima, tampoco de Trapo.

Esto es solo otro martes cualquiera.

-Dime donde están las varitas mágicas, la falda y la peluca.- Dijo Izuku.

Su contratista sonrió y apunto a la siguiente salida de la carretera.

-Por allá.- Dijo apuntando al frente mientras se sostenía para evitar salir volando cuando el enmascarado acelero.

Y así Dekupool terminaría la noche vestido de chica mágica.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos en una casa de buen tamaño de dos pisos. El cual tenia un jardín delantero.

De esta casa la puerta se abrió y de allí salio Dekupool acompañado de su siempre puesta máscara y ahora estaba vestido con su piyama de Ahegao.

Si, el tenia eso de piyama cuando tu, tu nunca lo podras usar ya sea por vergüenza o por pobre.

-Ah, hola, no los había visto.- Dijo Dekupool mirándote mientras levantaba su máscara y le daba un sorbo a su latte.- Antes que nada quisiera saludar a todos los que han esperado este capitulo. Y el autor quiere disculparse por la tardanza de la actualización.

El recogió del suelo el periódico del día y bebió su latte nuevamente.

-Pero como saben, mis homólogos son un tanto... impredecibles.- Dijo antes de mirar el periódico y escupir su café.- ¡¿QUE?!

Pues en medio del periódico estaba...

-Hay una oferta de jeans.- Dijo leyendo con mas detalle el artículo.

Pero mientras el leía ese artículo, una señora que estaba al rededor de sus 40 se acerco a la nueva vivienda de Izuku.

-Señor, ¿Tiene un momento para hablar de nuestro señor?

Dekupool levanto su vista del periódico y miro a la vieja, era uno de esos malditos testigos de Geovah. Pero a el poco le importaban esas cosas ya había conocido dioses, había peleado con ellos... y fue violado por unas diosas.

-Secretos de profesionales, niños.- Dijo Dekupool mirándote. Pero ahora tenia que enfrentarse a un problema.

No podía dispararle, los de la iglesia lo tenían en la mira cuando intento convertir el agua bendita en vino. Lo único que consiguió fue desbendecirla.

Así que usaría el plan P.

Dekupool miro como la loca trataba de hacer que este abriera la puerta o por lo menos que le prestara atención.

Pero el solo saco un control de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del garaje.

-Ah, gracias señor por permitir que la palabra de dios entre a tu hogar.- Dijo la monja mientras se acercaba.

Dekupool sonrió bajo su máscara.

-No permití que la palabra de Dios entre.- Dijo misterioso.- Permití que la palabra del Panda saliera.

-¿Eh?

 **ROOOAAAWWWR**

De la oscuridad del garaje salio un pande de color rojo y negro. El único e inigualable, Pandapool.

Este comenzó a perseguir a la monja hasta que ambos se alejaron de la vista del peliverde enmascarado.

El solo sonrió, otro día mas en la casa Midoriya. Tomando café importado, limpiando armas, mirando Netflix, amenazando a curas y cobradores con un panda mutante.

Izuku se alejo de allí y fue al baño, tenia que prepararse para su examen del UA. Así puede que se convierta en el Saiko no Jiro y pueda pasar el Zelza a quien lo necesite, con links sin publicidad.

Y así ser un capa sin héroe :v

-Espera, espera, espera.- Dijo Dekupool deteniendo la historia del autor.

Pero lo curioso es que este tenia el pantalón abajo y había un pequeño rectángulo negro cubriendo sus partes nobles.

-Esto esta mal. Hay que hacerlo de tamaño real.- Dijo antes de tomar el rectángulo y estirar su largo y ancho.

Luego lo coloco en sus partes nuevamente.

Así feliz con su tamaño hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Tirar al topo.

-Oigan, un poco de privacidad, por favor.

/

Luego de que Deku se preparase estaba mas que listo para poder salir a su prueba de UA.

Pero primero tenia que desayunar.

-Hola, amigo.- Dijo Izuku entrando a la cocina y acariciando a Pandapool.

Este tenia un collar en su cuello, prácticamente era el compañero/mascota de Izuku.

El peliverde recuerda aun el día que trajo a Pandapool a su casa, le había dicho a su madre que era una nueva especie de perro. Prometió cuidarlo, bañarlo, darle de comer y sacarlo a pasear.

¿Bañar un mono en la bañera? Esas son mamadas. Izuku baña un panda.

-Roaw.- Dijo el panda.

El cual estaba disfrutando de un plato de bambú.

-Me voy mamá.- Dijo despidiéndose de su madre mientras agarraba una tostada.

-Que te vaya bien, hijo.- Dijo ella desde la cocina.

-Hasta luego, compañero.- Dijo chocando puños con el panda.

Así Dekupool salio de su casa mientras comía una tostada con mermelada de fresa y frambuesas.

Pero justo cuando salio miro despreocupadamente su reloj de Hora de Aventura. Se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-¡Oh no!- Grito mientras corría con una tostada en la boca hacia la estación del metro.

Izuku estaba tan alterado por la hora que se le había olvidado completamente que tenia un motocicleta propia, o el numero del presidente para que este le mande un helicóptero.

 **PUM**

El peliverde enmascarado había chocado contra alguien, el cual estaba vistiendo el uniforme de UA. Eso solo podía significar que era su sempai.

Izuku vio como su tostada cayo al piso, el se arrodillo a llorar por su perdida.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto su sempai ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

Este estudiante de Yuuei era de los que bateaban del otro lado. Y para el encontrarse con un kuohai de esta clase y en este tipo se situación fue una experiencia maravillosa, hacia arder sus llamas de la juventud.

Cuando extendió su mano, sintió como si todo el mundo desapareciera y fuera reemplazado por un bosque de arboles de sakura.

Un lugar donde dos almas gemelas se encontrarían.

Lastima que no es así.

-KISAMAAAA.- Dijo Dekupool mientras se levantaba a agarraba al sujeto por su camisa.

 **Click**

Ahora el le estaba apuntando con una de sus pistolas al cuello.

-Ahora escúchame maldito.- Dijo de modo que sus caras estaban muy cerca.- Esa tostada era de mi santísima madre. La cual, ya que esto es un Shounen y soy uno de los pocos protas que aun la tienen, voy a disfrutar con ella.

-Oye, yo solo...

-Tu sólo ¿que?- Pregunto.- ¿Querías tirarme onda? Pues te cuento que ya lei lo que el degenerado del autor escribió y a menos de que seas Nomu-chan no me interesa.

Dekupool bajo la punta de su pistola hasta estar en contacto con la cabeza de su sempai. Pero no la cabeza superior, la otra, la de abajo.

-Te metiste con el Milf Hunter, mercenario de tiempo parcial y personaje mas profanable de la serie equivocado.

/

Han pasado cerca de unas 4 horas desde que izuku se había presentado en Yuuei para el examen de admisión.

Según el había hecho todo bien.

Ahora mismo estaba sentado en un bar mientras bebia un batido de fresa.

 **No te preocupes, chico. Pasarás**

 ***Si no, siempre puedes ser un mercenario, volverte un villano y formar un Harem de villanas.***

-Hazle caso a esas voces, chicos.

Izuku se giro para ver a un sujeto con un traje completamente negro, salvo sus ojos blancos y la parte superior gris de su cara.

-Un gusto, soy Twice.- Dijo este en un tono amable para luego girarse bruscamente.- Tono, no le digas nuestro nombre a un mercenario aprendiz de héroe.

Dekupool parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender algo.

 **¿Puede vernos?**

-Lo hago, cuadritos.- Dijo Twice con una bebida en la mano.

-Eso es tan cool.- Dijo Dekupol.- Ahora podemos jugar Calabozos y Dragones ya que somos 5.

-Espera.- Dijo Twice.- ¿No te asusta que tenga personalidad dividida?

Luego giro su cabeza.

-Baka, tenemos que matarlo rápido- Dijo el otro Twice.

Dekupool se encogió de hombros.

-En total somos 3 compartiendo el piso.- Dijo apuntando a su cabeza.- Oye, ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?

-Imbéciles.- Dijo Twice.- Nunca sería amigo de un sujeto como... Bueno, si.

-Genial.- Dijo Deku.- Oye, ¿Te gustaría cantar? Es noche de Karaoke.

-Voy a cantar un clásico de Guns N Roses.- Dijo Twice antes de cambiar de idea.- Ya se, voy a cantar el Rap de Killer Bee.

-Tengo una mejor idea.- Dijo Dekupool entrecerrando los ojos con una cara divertida.

Y así, ambos locos se embarcaron en un vórtice de diversión ilegal y también la legal. Donde consumieron bebidas y alimentos de todo tipo.

Terminaron en el hospital mas cercano y coquetearon con las enfermeras, a algunas le gustaban los loquitos.

Y cuando fueron arrestados por la policía...

/

-Bien, miren a quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo el Sherif local mientras empujaba a Izuku y a Twice a la celda.

-Oye, cuidado.- Dijo Dekupool.

Ambos entraron y el policia cerro la puerta de la celda.

-¿Que haces aquí, chico?- Pregunto una voz detrás de Izuku.

-No puede ser.- Dijo Deku.

Quien había hecho la pregunta era el mismo Wade Wilson.

Y junto a el estaban todos los vengadores reunidos en un tarro de tierra.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **No me tiren hates por lo corto, ya se que es corto. Lo escribi en un solo dia.**

 **Yare yare daze. :v**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Solo les avid¡so que este fic esta de nuevo en circulación. Asi como el Amor apache.**

 **Recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a un PM**

 **Sin mas se despide su amigo Devil.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA RVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
